Memories of the Lost and Found
by DeityofLostSouls
Summary: Rated PG13 for Death and Romance and Blood. Tyson has a secret hadn't told the bladebreakers. But, what is it? Also why are the rest of Kai's memories returning? A None Yaoi Fanfic! Please Review! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY BEYBLADE CHARACTERS. Except Kailana, Jaq, Dr. Stormcrow, and Jasmine.

**Memories of the Lost and Found**

_**Prologue:  
**_  
It was a dark stormy night at 1:00 am, and though out the Granger household. Everyone was asleep, everyone except one little girl. She was at least 6 years old. She lay in her bed listening to the thunder and to her twin brother's snoring. She had to share a room with him until her parents and grandfather finish decorating her room for her birthday.

In her right hand she held her silver and purple beyblade along the sides of it the name "Tigera" was carefully carved in by her father. She was unlike most 6 year old beybladers had a bit beast already. She also was the world champion of solo beyblading.

She turned around and her jade, soft eyes looked down to her twin brother Tyson, also in his right hand was his beyblade "Dragoon", his didn't have a bit beast and so he was somewhat jealous of his twin. As she looked at Tyson she slowly fell asleep, thinking of the next day.. their birthday.

The night grown on, at 2:00 am there was a crash in the Granger kitchen. Mrs. Granger woke up and looked around her darkened room, then shook her husband.

"Honey, honey. Honey, I think someone is in our house."

Her husband sleepily replied to his wife, "Dear it's probably just my father."

Just then, Mr. Granger's father came into their room, "dudes, did you hear that crash?"

Now, Mr. Granger got up and out of bed, "Dad go check on the twins. Dear let's go see what that racket was."

Mr. Granger went and got his bat from his closet. Slowly both Mr. and Mrs. Granger crept down the hall.

As they were passing the twins bedroom Mr. Granger's father came out, "The children are alright they're asleep." Slowly they all went into the kitchen; in there they saw three dark figures.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house!" yelled Mr. Granger.

"That's none of your business." Said one of the men in a bone chilling voice.

Out of no where the other two men attacked Mr. Granger and his father.

"But, you know I'll tell you. We're here after your dear children."

Mrs. Granger who was standing in the doorway the whole time heard this and ran down the hall toward the twin's room.

The one man who already spoke said, "Get her." So, the other two first knocked out Mr. Granger and his father then went after Mrs. Granger.

Mrs. Granger was almost at the door when she heard a gun shoot. Slowly she sank to her knees; she looked down at her stomach and saw warm fresh blood flow down from a gapping gun shot wound. She fell over, and the head cloaked man stepped on her hand.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." He hissed.

She responded stuttering, "Please, I beg of you don't hurt my children."

"Don't worry we will." He then kicked her head hard. Then he and is hence men went into the twin's room. "No, please don't hurt Tyson or K-." She then blacked out.

Earlier inside the twin's room the little girl woke up with a jerk after hearing something outside in their kitchen. She slowly slipped out of her covers and went to her twin brother.

"Tyson." She whispered. "Tyson wake up there's something wrong."

Slowly Tyson woke up, "What is it sis?"

"There's something wrong going on." She answered in a whisper.

"What?" asked Tyson "I don't know, but something is wrong."

Then they heard a gun shot. Tyson grabbed onto his twin sister's PJs.

"What was that." He asked very scared.

"Shh." They listened as they heard someone speaking outside Tyson's door. Then silence took over. The little girl took out her beyblade and readied it, her brother did the same. The door opened and in the doorway stood three tall men cloaked in black.

"GO AWAY!!" yelled the little girl.

One of the men started to walk toward the twins. "Do not fear we're here to help you."

"Yea. right!" she yelled, she then set off her beyblade. "GO TIGERA!"

The beyblade slashed the man across his cheek and blood started to come down from it.

"You shouldn't worry we only want you and your beyblade little girl, your brother doesn't matter since he doesn't have a bit beast." The young girl then spit in the man's face.

"You'll never take me you idiot!"

"You little brat!! I tried to be nice to you but you give no choice."

The little girl's beyblade returned to her she tried to get it back on her launcher, but the man came and hit her across the head causing to her fall to the ground.

"NO. YOU MEANIE YOU HURT MY SISTER." Tyson set off his Dragoon, but it missed the man and landed on the wood floor. One of the shadowed men kicked it underneath Tyson's dresser. The man then picked up the young girl and started taking her away.

"No, leave my sister alone." He started punching the leader of the shadowed men. All the man had to do was throw Tyson across the room. Tyson hit his head hard against the wall knocking him out.

The shadowed men went outside to their black van throwing the little girl into the back, the hence men climbed in the back with her, and the leader went to the front. They drove away into the stormy night...

* * *

What do u think? Heh More coming soon! 


	2. The Anniversary

HEY! HERE'S CHAPTER 1 ENJOY!!!!! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE or the CHRACTERS. Except Kailana, Jaq, Dr. Stormcrow, and Jasmine, Tigera, and H.K.E..  
  
Jasmine Johnson  
Age: 35  
Hair: Light Brown  
Eyes: ocean blue  
Heritage: Korean  
  
Memories of the Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 1: The anniversary  
  
Marlene Yoka Granger  
July 21, 1968 - December 12, 1993  
Loving Mother, Sister, Aunt  
You are forever in Our Memories and Heart  
  
It was a gray and foggy day; Tyson was visiting the grave of his mother this day... alone. He cleared her stone that was covered in vines from over the long years.  
  
"It's been 11 years mom." He whispered, he watched his breathe as it rose into the cold air of the early morning. "11 years and still no sign of her, Mom please, give me a sign I want to find my twin!" But, the gravestone and the cemetery stayed silent. Tyson sighed and stood up. "I will find her, I won't give up mom." He walked away leaving imprints of his shoes in the damp grass.  
  
He walked home, a full mile and a half. At the door he slipped off his shoes and then scraped off the mud that was at the bottom. That night it rained, today it was his birthday he was turning 16. But, this year he didn't feel like celebrating, even though his father and his new girlfriend Jasmine came home to stay for good, but Tyson knew that was a lie he father and his girlfriend would leave tomorrow before he woke up, that's how it's always has been since the year after the kidnapping of his twin sister and his mother's murder.  
  
Tyson walked thru the silent house, as he was passing the kitchen to go to the kendo hall he checked the clock, it blinked 6:05 am, he had left and 5:30 as the sun was rising. As he entered the kendo hall he sighed with relief all his friends was still asleep.  
  
As he was lying back down he heard a voice. "So, where have you been for the last hour?" Tyson looked and saw that Kai was awake.  
  
"That's none of your business." Tyson said grunting as he lied down and closed his eyes.  
  
"That's up to you if you don't want to tell, I was just wondering because it not like you to wake up and 5:30 am." Kai said as he too went back to sleep.  
  
Tyson woke back up at about 9:00 from everyone else talking. When he opened his eyes he saw that everyone just got up too, but Kai who was still sleeping or at least Tyson thought since his blanket was over his head.  
  
Soon everyone noticed Tyson was awake and yelled "HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN TYSON!!!" Ray elbowed Kai in the ribs and he moaned saying happy birthday.  
  
Tyson smiled and said thank you to everyone. Everyone, even Kai later rolled up their sleeping bags and put them back in the closet. As they entered the dining room/ kitchen they saw that Jasmine was making a huge breakfast, and Tyson's father and grandfather were reading the news paper. The front page said in big letter's "ELEVEN YEARS AFTER THE KIDNAPPING OF TWENTY CHILDREN..." Tyson didn't even have to think about it, he grabbed the paper out of his father's hands starting reading the article.  
  
"TY--." He father saw what his son was reading. "Ty, I'm pretty sure it's the same story." Tyson ignored his father, he read on.  
  
'11 years ago blah blah blah. Come on did they find anything or not.' Thought Tyson, as he read. He friends looked at each other think the same question.  
  
"Tyson, why are reading the newspaper?" asked Hilary.  
  
"Just because, I need, um, to check out if there's any beyblading tournaments coming soon." He answered as he almost finished the article.  
  
"Yea, right." Hilary said as she was about to grab the paper, but Tyson dodged her. Tyson's eye then caught something in the article.  
  
'Clues point to Jasper Island, off the coast near Tokyo harbor, as being the place the children (whose ages ranging from 6-10 years old) were taken after being shifted around the world. Scientists were believed to be experimenting on beyblades on the island, is this true or is this where the twenty kids from 11 years ago, thirty others are being held hostage there?' Tyson's eyes widened. 'For more information please contact Mr. Dickenson's office at.' Tyson right away ran out of the room, nearly knocking Max down. "SORRY MAX!" he yelled as he slipped his shoes on and ran out of the house.  
  
"I wonder where he's going to in such a hurry." Asked Ray.  
  
Tyson's father picked up the newspaper. "I think he went to the governor's office."  
  
"Why would he have to there?" Asked Kenny.  
  
"Because, of what happened 11 years ago on this very day." No one wanted to ask, but they all ran out the house going after to see what Tyson was doing, even Kai.  
  
At Tyson ran down thru town ignoring the cold. He nearly knocked over at lest 5 people. 'Eleven years and NOW they find a clue to the where abouts of those children and my twin. Eleven years of me living in grandpa's ancient home. I wish I could remember that day she was kidnapped, or was it night. Augh, why can't I remember.' He stopped in front of Mr. Dickenson's office building and ran in. He went pass his secretary and into his office where he was doing paper work. Mr. Dickenson looked up at the gasping and freezing Tyson.  
  
"Good Morning Tyson, and Happy Birthday, is there something I could do for you? For example get you a hot chocolate to warm you up?"  
  
"No. I . need. you. to. answer. a question." Gasped Tyson as the others with red cheeks came in.  
  
"What is it Tyson?" asked Mr. Dickenson kindly.  
  
"The. article. in the newspaper. was that true. do you really think those children are on Jasper Island?" Tyson grabbed onto the end of Mr. Dickenson's desk with begging eyes for an answer.  
  
"No, actually Tyson two days ago, and well the building on the island is really just a regular beyblade lab, they had permits and everything. I'm sorry for putting your hopes up, maybe next year w--."  
  
"We'll find them. That's what you said last year, and the year before that. Maybe I should just give up." Tyson sighed disappointed.  
  
"No, Tyson, we'll find her and the rest of the kids."  
  
"Whatever." Tyson walked past his friends and out of the office building into the icy air, the cold hit his face like hundreds of needles. He ignored the pain, and walked slowly down the street, dragging his feet.  
  
_____~~~~______  
  
Back inside the building The Bladebreakers, stared hardly at Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"THAT'S IT." Yelled Max. "What the hell is going on!"  
  
Everyone was taken back by Max's swearing but agreed what he said at the same time.  
  
Mr. Dickenson sighed, "I guess Tyson never told you. Do any of you remember when twenty beybladers who were children were kidnapped from all around the world, and they were never found?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Tyson had a sister who was kidnapped, his mother was killed, and he was put into a coma for two weeks by the kidnappers."  
  
Everyone was silent, they didn't know what to say.  
  
"Why didn't he tell us?" asked Ray.  
  
"Think about would you want to tell your friends that you lost loved ones and went into a coma by attackers when you were only 6." Everyone shook their heads, they understood now. They all left the room to find Tyson.  
  
Luckily he wasn't far, he only walked across the street when the others came.  
  
"Tyson.. we're sorry." Said Hilary as they caught up with him.  
  
"It's alright, I should've have told you." Tyson responded obviously depressed.  
  
"Yea, you should've told us, but we understand why you didn't now. So, it's alright I guess." Kai said, everyone agreed.  
  
They continued back to Tyson's house silent, just for they could all think. As they were turning the corner to Tyson's house a cloaked figure ran right into Tyson knocking him off his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry. So, sorry." Said a girl who was under the cloak. She helped Tyson up and they both dusted themselves off. When they stood up straight both Tyson and the cloaked girl stood at almost the same height except she was little taller. The girl gasped, "Tyson? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, why do we know each other?"  
  
"You can say that." She slowly took off her hood with bandaged hands. The girl that they saw looked oddly like Tyson, at least sorta, like Tyson she also had midnight blue hair, but she was paler, and her eyes were the color of pure jade. When the others looked into her eyes they got lost at the very second they looked at her. On her left side of her face a scar almost invisibly ran from her head to ear.  
  
Tyson couldn't believe it, "Ka-Kailana, is that really you?"  
  
The girl with jade eyes smiled and shook her head. "Yes, Tyson it's me. It's your Twin sis Kailana."  
  
The bladebreakers gasped, "SHE'S YOUR SISTER!! I THOUGHT SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!!!" everyone yelled.  
  
Tyson was about to answer, but instead Kailana did. "Yes, I am his kidnapped sister, but I escaped. I escaped that hell, even though it took eleven years to do so."  
  
Tyson smiled he couldn't believe he was standing in front of his long lost twin sister. "I'm-I'm so happy you're here!"  
  
Kailana smiled weakly, "Me--." Suddenly Kailana gasped as if someone knocked the wind out of her, she grabbed onto Tyson's shoulder squeezing it, and she then fainted, and fell in his arms.  
  
Tyson fell to his knees. "Kailana!?" she shook his sister. "Lana, Lana what's wrong?" No answer came from her. "Guys, we need to bring her back to my house, now!" Tyson was beginning to pick Kailana up, when Kai took her. Tyson stood up, and ran to his house hoping that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with the jaded eyed Kailana.  
  
__________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________________  
  
Good Chapter or bad. Maybe I should mention that this is my second fan fiction I have ever done (the first one was super bad. .. ! 


	3. Kailana Remembers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!! I only own who or what I made up.  
  
Kailana Granger  
Age: 16  
Hair: Midnight Blue  
Eyes: Jade Green  
Heritage: Japanese  
Skin: Pale  
  
Memories of the Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 2: Kailana Remembers  
  
"NO!! Stop please, take me home." Screamed, the 6 year old, Kailana.  
  
"Shut up you brat, and stop kicking me!" The shadowed hench man told Kailana as he held her over his strong shoulder.  
  
Kailana didn't listen she continued kicking at screaming, as she was getting carried against her will. "Just wait till my daddy and mommy finds me, then you'll be sorry!"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it kid, now shut your mouth I'll tape it shut." The leader told Kailana.  
  
She coldly stared at the man with black hair. She did as she was told, but only for the moment. She concentrated on something else, or at least she tried. She was freezing, even though she was wearing her sweater. Also as she could tell they were at Tokyo Harbor, but she didn't care she had to find a way to escape these kidnappers.  
  
The man who was carrying her suddenly put her down, "Walk." He demanded Kailana; she glared at him at started walking.  
  
A little time later she tried her escape plan, she got out of the hench man's arms and ran back toward the ware houses, but the she wasn't fast enough, the leader grabbed her by the collar. She tried to escape his clutch but couldn't.  
  
She slowly looked up at the man's dark eyes, "Don't try to escape little one, you'll only get caught." That was her first lesson while she was captured. She walked with the leader, he didn't hold her like the other man, but he did tell her to stay in front of him.  
  
'He seems unlike the other two idiots, he's nicer.' Kailana thought as she walked. 'I shouldn't think of that though, I have to get back home somehow.'  
  
As the three kidnappers and Kailana walked further in the harbor, Kailana began to get tired, she finally stopped and kneeled down, her legs were numb, her lips were turning blue, and she felt so tired. The leader saw this in the little Kailana; he picked her up and carried her. They soon reached a pier on it was a speed boat. It was white and had a green stripe on it; its name was the sting-ray. The leader handed Kailana to the third hench man, unlike the first man and the leader had glasses, at first glance he looked weak, but he had muscles. When the leader got into the boat the man with the glasses handed him Kailana.  
  
The leader laid her down on one of the boats couches down below deck; the man with the glasses came down and talked to the leader. Then the leader walked up to the top deck. The motor started and the boat started moving slowly at first, but then when they exited the gloomy harbor they sped off.  
  
The man with the glasses stayed down below with Kailana, he gave her tea to warm her up and gave her a blanket. Kailana thought about her dad, mom, and grandfather. But, most of all her twin brother Tyson. What had happened to them, she woke up in the van, and in there she was gagged and tied up. As soon as they reached the harbor they took off the gag and untied her legs.  
  
The man with the glasses put on a T.V that was below deck, he then put on the news. Kailana checked the time: 6:30 am. They've been traveling for four and a half hours! Where were they going?  
  
She looked around the cabin, the table near by was her beyblade and launcher lying unharmed. If only she could reach it, the man with the glasses saw her looking at it and took them and put both her beyblade and launcher in a safe next to the counter.  
  
So, Kailana occupied her time with the news. A story suddenly came up, Murder in the Shima neighborhood. 'Wait that's where I live! No, please not Tyson or my family.' Begged Kailana, with pleading eyes.  
  
The new anchor continued. "Five hours ago at the Granger residence a kidnapping took place. It reportedly took place at 2 am. At the time the Granger family was asleep when they heard a crashing nose in the kitchen. The adult residents, Kouji Jr., Marlene, and Kouji Sr. went to check on what had happened. They found three men cloaked in black in their kitchen. There they knocked out Kouji Jr. and his father Kouji Sr. The mother Marlene ran off to wake her children who were Tyson and Kailana Granger age 6 today. But, one of the three men shot Mrs. Granger in the stomach."  
  
'No mommy!' yelled Kailana in her head.  
  
The reporter continued, "she fell to the ground and one of the men kicked her causing her to black out. In the room they woke the children who tried to fight back, but the girl, Kailana, was knocked out and taken way, and as for the little boy Tyson, they hit his head and threw him across the room, which caused him to break his left arm and black out. This morning at 3 am, Marlene Yoka Granger age 25 was pronounced died in Tokyo City Hospital, and her son Tyson Shoji Granger age 6 was said to be in a coma. Both Kouji's woke up at 2:30 am. As for the young Kailana, she has not been found. So, there is now an alert for her. Kailana's full name is Kailana Anya Granger, she like her twin is 6 years old, she has midnight blue hair, jade eyes and was last seen wearing blue and purple pajama's and a red fleece sweater. If you have seen Kailana please contact Tokyo police station at: 555-9011. We need to bring this young girl home safe and sound."  
  
'Save me. Mommy!!! Tyson!!! Anyone!' warm tears ran down Kailana's pink cheeks as she lay her head down on the couch. The speed boat sped toward Russia's icy harbor.  
  
__________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_______________________  
  
Please tell me what you think. Should I begin the next chapter like this or continue the story? 


	4. Complications

Ok *sighs* ok. KAI HAS AN IMPORTANT ROLE IN THIS FIC. YOU MUST BE PATCIENT. *gasps* Anyway I want to tell all how to pronounce Kailana's name, it's Kai- La-Nah, there now that I got those terms clear ^^;;;;. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I only own who or what I make up. _________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________________  
  
Memories of the Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 3: Complications  
  
Two years since she was kidnapped, Kailana walked dragging her feat on the dirt floor in the old warehouse in a small village neat Moscow, Russia, at 4:30 am.  
  
All the men and the twenty kidnapped children have been going around the world, from Russia, to China, then North Korea, France, USA, Brazil, and now back to Russia. All twenty children, including Kailana, were sick (I mean sick, like barf sick) and so tired of their moving around.  
  
Kailana was the youngest of the group, the child closet to her age was 3 months older.  
  
Today as she stiffly followed the other children throughout the freezing warehouse, she thought of her two very sad past birthdays, and the fact that she was now 8. But, all she wanted was to know if her brother awoke from his coma.  
  
As she thought of this, she and the other 19 children went into a small room, like the others it was plain, with one or two metal tables in the middle, which were used for experiments, on a daily basis. For the next 10 hours this plain room, with only chairs for the evil scientists, would be the children's classroom.  
  
Like any other day from the last year and a half she would be drifting in and out of conscience. She was drugged with so many drugs it wasn't even funny. Her once shining jade eye's, were now dulling and drifting into nothingness. Her once tan skin was now, almost ghost white. She had bags underneath her eyes, and her once red lips were now a light pink. And she could only guess on how much she weighed, but it was defiantly below of how much she was supposed to weigh.  
  
Kailana read the white board that was in front of her, half of it was a scientific formula and the other half were the lessons, the scientists were teaching. One of the scientists, Dr. Brown, wrote on the board making the marker squeak occasionally. He did this because, like Kailana, all the children had dazed look on their faces. Almost like they were still asleep, it was very rare that they ever looked awake.  
  
They finally finished around 2:30 pm, the original children knew what was going to happen now, but they just sat there as Dr. Stormcrow, the head scientist, told the original 20 children and the new 10 children (who had filed in as the others were getting 'taught') that they were going to be called two by two today's for experiments.  
  
Dr. Stormcrow read off the first pair, "Ok, the first two children are: #1 and #3." Now Kailana memorized what number each child was. She was #1, since she was the first kidnapped and a young boy Ozuma was #3. Ozuma was also 8 years old, but he was very deathly ill, the injections they inserted into him had gotten him sicker than before, he was in the worst shape compared to all the children.  
  
The other children got up, and sleepily filed out of the room, to practice with their beyblades, on the other side of the warehouse.  
  
As soon as all the children got out of the room, Kailana and Ozuma were ordered to take off their raggy shirts.  
  
They both did as they were told quietly, with shaking hands. One of the guards took they're shirts and put them on a table by the white board.  
  
Kailana looked around the room, it was the same as the others, the whole room was white except for the tables, the computer, and the mirror window.  
  
Kailana looked at her upsetting image. She had cuts, scars, and bruises all over her small body. Some were covered up by bandages, which her 11 year old friend Dani had put on.  
  
Dani was Native American and was the 5th child kidnapped, she had black hair, grayish green eyes she was about 4'10" and very skinny and tan. Her beyblade's name was Slanzer; its bitbeast is a mountain lion with armored legs and back. The bitbeast had come from her great-grandfather's necklace. Dani was a mother figure to Kailana.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Kailana broke away from her thoughts, she saw Dr. Stormcrow looking down at her. "Ahem," he pointed toward one of the tables in the center of the room. Kailana walked quickly to it and sat on the end of the table with her legs swinging. Ozuma went to the other table and sat on it.  
  
Her eyes widened when she felt someone's cold hand touch her right shoulder. It was Dr. Brown, he was making Kailana lie down. As soon as her skin touched the stainless steel she gasped, not only was it cold when it touched her wounds a pain dart went throughout her fragile body.  
  
"Stop your complaining." Dr. Stormcrow said with a needle in his hand. Kailana knew what that was, amnesia.  
  
She took a breath as Dr. Stormcrow injected the amnesia. The last thing Kailana saw and heard was Ozuma screaming and crying as the scientists forced an injection into him.  
  
___~~~___ Tyson sat beside the bed that Kailana lay unconscious in. He watched her gasping breathes; she shivered as a cold wind blew through the open window.  
  
Tyson got up closed the window, and put another blanket on his twin. Downstairs the doctor was talking to everyone, even Mr. Dickenson, about Kailana's condition.  
  
Tyson didn't need to hear it; he had stayed in the room as the doctor checked his sister. She had hypothermia, also very ill from injections her kidnappers had put into her, and she had many cuts, scars and bruises all over her body.  
  
The doctor has wondered how she had gotten away in her condition, before the doctor left the room Tyson asked if Kailana was going to the hospital. The doctor had responded saying that not until she wakes up.  
  
Tyson wet the rag that was on her head hoping it would lower her fever.  
  
As he did he thought of what had happened when he and his friends had got to his house, with Kailana in Kai's arms.  
  
____~~~___  
  
Jasmine was washing dishes, while Tyson's father and grandfather were oddly fighting about the stock market. As soon as they heard the door close with a slam, they looked toward the door and saw the bladebreakers cold and gasping from running. When they looked at Kailana their eye's widened and they started to ask hundreds of questions. Tyson ignored them, took Kailana from Kai and walked upstairs to the extra room. As he entered the room, he heard Jasmine tell everyone she was calling the doctor, it went dead quiet downstairs.  
  
After he put Kailana into the bed and covered her with a blanket he went into the kitchen, Jasmine was still on the phone, and the others were sitting on the counter or at the table. Kai was next to the door with his arms crossed.  
  
Tyson listened to Jasmine's conversation to the doctor's office, "Yes sir. Yes. 13 Shinjuku Subdivision. Ah uh, ah uh. Yes, of course. Thank you so much. Good bye." Jasmine hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
Before anyone could talk Tyson asked, "Jasmine could we make herbal tea for Lana? She has a fever."  
  
She smiled kindly, "Of course Tyson."  
  
As they got the water for the tea, Kouji and Tyson's grandfather left the room to check on Kailana, and the others started talking about what was going on. Jasmine put the kettle full of water on the stove to warm up, and Tyson got medicine and green leaves for the tea.  
  
As Tyson smashed up the leaves, Max helped with the medicine by mixing the smashed leaves and medicine together in a bowl.  
  
"Is this going to really put down Kailana's fever?" Max asked.  
  
"It should. It usually works" Jasmine answered as she got a basin and filled it ice cold water. She then got a tray and put a tea cup on it and the bowl of tea mix that Tyson and Max had finished. "Ty, I'm going upstairs with the basin. When the kettle whistles put it on the tray and bring it up." Tyson nodded in agreement. Jasmine left the kitchen, where all the bladebreakers sat in silence as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Ok. Here's my first question, if your sister was kidnapped and she was ill, wounded and most likely in a different country. How did she get here?" asked Hilary.  
  
"We won't know that till she wakes up Hilary." Tyson responded in a whisper.  
  
"Well, when she does wake up we better find out." Hilary said getting a pop can from Tyson's fridge.  
  
"What is she like Tyson? She seemed kind and caring at first impression." Ray asked while sitting on the counter.  
  
"Yea she is kind and very caring; she'd always protected me since I'm the younger one. But, she's probably not like that anymore, from the way her condition is." The kettle whistled and Tyson calmly took it off the stove and put it on the tray. "Well, I guess I'm going up stairs now." Tyson took the tray and the left the kitchen to go to Kailana's room.  
  
When Tyson got to the door, his father walked out and walked down stairs without saying a word to Tyson. Tyson walked into the quiet room. Inside the room Jasmine was putting a cold rag on Kailana's forehead, at the moment Kailana was sweating from her fever. As for Tyson's grandfather he was bandaging some of Kailana's wounds.  
  
"I have the tea." Tyson forced his self to say with glassy eyes, he couldn't bear the expression of pain on Kailana's face.  
  
"Put it on the nightstand Ty." Jasmine pointed to a space she had made on the nightstand that stood next to the bed, Tyson put it down.  
  
"How is she?" Tyson asked as he stood next to Jasmine.  
  
"Not good from what I can tell dude." Kouji Sr. told his upset grandson.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson she'll be fine. Could you make some tea dear?" Jasmine said more quietly.  
  
Tyson took some of the tea mix and put it into the cup, then added the hot water, he then quickly mix with a spoon and gave the cup to Jasmine. She had Tyson prop up Kailana's head, and Jasmine put the cup up to Kailana's lips.  
  
"C'mon Lana, open your mouth." To Tyson's surprise Kailana mouth opened a little enough to get the tea in. The tea went into Kailana's mouth slowly at first she coughed it up, but then she let go down her throat.  
  
As she finished the tea and Tyson laid Kailana's head back down on the pillow the doctor walked into the room. Jasmine and Kouji Sr., left the room. The doctor asked Tyson to leave, but he insisted to stay, so the doctor agreed and Tyson took a spot at the end of the bed watching over his twin sister.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Tyson came out of his memories hearing a groan. He looked at the bed and saw Kailana was groaning from a pain dart that shot throughout her entire body.  
  
At that moment Tyson felt a horrible pain in his back. "Ah!" Tyson grabbed the nightstand, and knocked over Kailana's medicine bottles. Then he fell off his chair, and kneeled on the ground gripping on to the rug that was net next to the bed. Sweat dropped from Tyson's forehead as the pain subsided. Tyson took a deep painful breathe and wiped got up slowly. While in the process of getting up, he put the bottles on the nightstand, and picked up the chair and sat in it. He looked at Kailana and her pain had also subsided at the moment.  
  
"Talk-about-a freaky-twin thing." Tyson said catching his breathe. He got up slowly, fixed Kailana's blankets, and then quietly walked to the door.  
  
Tyson slowly descended the stairs; first he stopped in front of the family room door, and heard that the doctor was still talking to everyone luckily. Then he went into the deserted kitchen.  
  
Next he got a cup of water then left the kitchen again and went upstairs to Kailana's room.  
  
For the next hour Tyson sat in the bedroom alone with his eyes closed, trying to remember the day Kailana was kidnapped. Then the bedroom door opened and someone slipped in. Tyson opened his eyes and looked at his watch it was 2:30 pm.  
  
The person who was in the room silently stood next to Tyson. Tyson looked up and saw that Kai was standing looking down at the unconscious Kailana.  
  
"She looks so familiar." Kai said suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean, you haven't met until today." Tyson said looking quite confused.  
  
"To tell the truth I'm not really sure, but I think I met her before. Maybe that's impossible, but I'm still not aware of many of my memories."  
  
"Who knows, but I doubt you guys met." Tyson said shrugging.  
  
At that moment Kouji cam into the room, "C'mon guys, Jasmine has lunch ready." Tyson looked at his father. "Lana will be fine, just come down stairs to eat."  
  
Tyson got up and followed Kai and his father out the room, closed the door, and then went downstairs.  
  
In the kitchen everyone was eating a huge lunch that Jasmine had made. Tyson went to the stove and got a bowl of Ramen soup.  
  
"It's too cramped in here, I'm eating outside." Everyone looked at him as he left the room.  
  
Tyson went outside and sat on the wooden hall/path that connected the house to the ancient dojo. As he began to eat small bites of his food, Kouji came out and sat next to his son with his lunch, a sandwich and a bowl of soup. When Kouji finished his lunch he set his empty bowl down next to him, and saw that Tyson had only ate half of his soup.  
  
"Are you going to finish that Ty?" he asked his saddened son. Tyson just shrugged and took another small bite.  
  
"Bud I want to tell you something the doctor had only told Jasmine, your grandfather, Mr. Dickenson, and my self."  
  
"What?" Tyson said quickly.  
  
Kouji took a breathe and then began, "The doctor hadn't told you the entire truth of Lana's condition." Tyson glanced at his father waiting for him to continue. "Her left leg, its muscles are severely bruised. She needs an operation to fix the problem, and if she doesn't have it her leg will soon become useless, and they need to drain out the toxins in her body. But, before anything can happen she has to wake up and gain some pounds. She's so fragile and under weight right now Ty. She's only about 105 Ibs."  
  
Tyson put down his half eaten soup. "Then as soon as she wakes up with have to get her health back to normal?"  
  
"Exactly what I was saying Buddy."  
  
"So, your not going to leave so quickly this time?"  
  
"Tyson! I only leave because-."  
  
"Because of your job! I think it's because you're afraid of this place, of the memories. Dad I know we won't forget what happened, but I just think maybe, just maybe you should stay here for once and see what you have missed!"  
  
"Ty--."  
  
"No dad, I don't want to hear it right now." Tyson picked up both of their bowls and went into the house.  
  
Kouji sighed, "Marlene, what am I to do now? Everything is so confusing."  
  
For the rest of the day everyone took turns watching over Kailana. While Tyson was in the room his friends joined him, they talked and played cards. Some times the bladebreakers would go and practice beyblading, but none of them were in the mood. Hilary even agreed today just wasn't the right day. They didn't have cake that night, they wanted to share it with Kailana when she woke up and was well enough.  
  
Around 9:30 pm the bladebreakers went to sleep in the dojo, but Tyson lied down and stared at the ceiling thinking of what Kailana would have to go through when she woke up. Tyson went to sleep with these thoughts at 10pm.  
  
__________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________________  
  
*Sigh* I worked hard on this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Well till next chapter, don't forget to review. 


	5. Renewing the old

Hey if you have any questions about any of the characters go ahead and ask me. ^^ Here's the next chapter, intense action is either next chapter or the one after that, I'm still thinking about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. ____________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________  
  
Memories of the Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 4: Renewing the old  
  
Kailana didn't know where she was. Was she caught again! The last thing she remembered was seeing Tyson's face again and then pain and darkness. There was also a voice, someone who was kind asked her to open her mouth, but who. She shifted a little, pain shot through her left leg. How could she have forgotten, while she was escaping from her captives her leg caught onto the electric fence, she assumed she was crawling low enough.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes expecting the worse, to see the dingy cell in the basement of a building. But, that wasn't what she saw, the room she was in was dark, but had enough room to look around. It looked familiar, like her grandfather's house, she saw that she was covered with warm blankets and that most of her wounds were bandaged. Kailana slowly turned her head to the side and saw someone unexpected... her father!  
  
Carefully she reached her shaking hand out to him and whispered, "Daddy." She touched his knee; he groaned and opened his eyes. When he saw that Kailana was awake he smiled.  
  
"Why hello sleepy." He said with a laugh. A tear went down her cheek, she was so happy she was finally home!  
  
"Daddy, I'm finally back." She said as more tears came down.  
  
Kouji wiped away his daughter's tears softly, "Yes, your home, for good." She started to sit up, he helped her. Kailana did the one thing she wanted to do for years, she hugged her father with all her heart, she could hardly believe was where she wanted to be for once after 11 years.  
  
Kailana lifted her head and saw in the doorway was her grandfather. "Grandpa!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Hey Lil chick. I see that your eyes are open and sparkling." He walked up to Kailana, and his son let her hug him too. "Not to tight Lil Chick, your grandpa has to rock a few more years." Kailana laughed, her grandpa still talked like he was a teenager.  
  
"Oh Kouji she's finally awake." Jasmine said happily. Kailana looked up and saw Jasmine. She had met her once with her mother, she was only 5, but she still remembered.  
  
"I-I remember you from when I was a child, your Jasmine my mother's college roommate." Kailana shocked said.  
  
"So, you do remember Jasmine. Lana she's now my - my girlfriend and the reason is be."  
  
"Don't worry Dad; I know that mom was killed. I'm fine with it, we can't change the fact that she's gone, and Jasmine is really great from what I can remember."  
  
"It's good to know that you improve of me." Jasmine said smiling. "I'm going to get a nice warm bath ready for you." Jasmine walked out of the room and Kouji Sr. followed.  
  
"Thank you Jasmine." Kailana responded. After Jasmine left Kailana thought of something, "Dad, where is Tyson?"  
  
"He's in the dojo asleep with his beyblading team." Kouji said helping take folding up one of Kailana's blanket.  
  
"The bladebreakers." Kouji looked at his daughter with question. "Even where I was taken there was a TV, at least because the guards were on full night duty and always watched BBATV, and the news. So, no one had to worry about telling what has been happening over the past years."  
  
Kouji put the blanket in the closet, "its good you paid attention, we thought we had to tell you what had happened."  
  
"But, there is one thing I want to know." Kailana said leaning against the head of the bed. "When did Tyson wake up from his coma?"  
  
"About half a year after you were kidnapped." Kouji then walked up to Kailana's bedside, and looked at the clock. "Hmm 6:55 am, it's pretty early don't you think." Kailana smiled at her father. "Well, shall we get you out of bed for that bath?"  
  
Kailana pushed back the blanket slowly, being careful not opened the gash that was on her shoulder. Kouji helped his daughter out of bed. "Now be careful not to get up too fast." Lana nodded in agreement and slowly got up, pain shot through her left leg again and she gritted her teeth. "Don't think your walking alone Kailana." Kailana sighed as Kouji put his arm around Kailana's back, he touched her carefully making sure he didn't touch her serious wounds.  
  
They slowly walked down the hall and into the bathroom where Kouji was kicked out. He went downstairs to the kitchen; he got a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.  
  
"Should I wake up Tyson?" Kouji's father asked coming in, with his Kendo outfit on.  
  
"No, let him sleep, he'll find out when he wakes up." Kouji responded with a yawn.  
  
Upstairs Kailana slowly settled into the warm bath. At first it stung her cuts, but she slowly got used to it.  
  
"When you're done just knock on the wall, I'm in the room next door. I'm going get some of my clothes for you to wear until we go shopping." Kailana nodded and watched Jasmine leave the room. She then sighed, Lana did take showers where she was held, but the water was always freezing. She let the warm water soak, then she washed her hair and body. After she rinsed off, she softly knocked on the wall.  
  
A few seconds later, Jasmine came in with some clothes for Kailana. Jasmine helped Kailana out of the tub. Lana stood but lightly put her left leg on the ground as she dried off.  
  
"I got you a pair of jeans a blue T-shirt, the shirt is pretty small so it should fit and the pants are small too, and plus we're luckily almost the same size." Kailana laughed, it was true Jasmine had a small frame and not that much taller than herself.  
  
Kailana got dressed quite quickly. "Either you're in a hurry to get somewhere, or very hungry." Jasmine joked.  
  
"Does being in a hurry to get to the kitchen count?"  
  
Jasmine laughed, "I guess so, and I'm cooking a big breakfast today, that's for sure." Jasmine helped Kailana hop down the stairs to the kitchen. Inside Lana's father was starting breakfast. "Someone is impatient." Jasmine said helping Kailana into a chair.  
  
"I was just helping you out Jazz." Both Jasmine and Kailana rolled there eyes jokingly. Kailana and Kouji talked about was going to happen, about the operation and the toxin drainage. Lana understood and agreed that they should do this. She was aware that she had a lot of healing to become healthy again, but she kept on thinking about the other children who were caught. She and 3 others were supposed to get away; they've been planning for months. But, only she didn't get caught, even in her condition she ran fast. The guards caught the others, she wanted to save them, but they told her to run and not look back. She used Tigera to break part of the fence so she could crawl out. At the last second her raggy pant leg got caught, as she tried to free her self her cut her knuckles.  
  
"Breakfast is ready." Jasmine announced, Kailana blinked and looked at the delicious food Jasmine had made.  
  
"Wow." Was all Kouji and Kailana could manage to get out of their mouths.  
  
"Why thank you. That is pretty big." Jasmine looked at her watch. "Well, it's 7:35, the boys and Hilary should be up in a few minutes, and grandpa should be in from his workout."  
  
"What time does Tyson and his friends usually get up?" Lana asked  
  
"Depends how long it takes for the smell of breakfast gets to them." Laughed Kouji. "So, I'd full up your plate now, and prepare for shock."  
  
Kailana quickly filled her plate with eggs, California rolls, bacon, sausage, and biscuits.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Tyson opened his eyes and sniffed the air. "BREAKFAST!" He yelled. Everyone jumped awake.  
  
"Where's the fire!" Kenny said sitting up fast. "Oh.. it was only Tyson." Tyson ignored Kenny's comment as he quickly rolled up his sleeping bag.  
  
"Tyson why do you have to wake us up at." Max said, he looked at his clock. "7:40am, I was having a peaceful dream."  
  
"When doesn't that dwit wake us up for food?" Kai said putting his bag in the closet next to Tyson's.  
  
"I going to forget you said that Kai." Tyson said glaring, after saying Kai's name he remembered his sister. Tyson put his head down.  
  
"Cheer up Tyson, Kailana will wake up." Ray said as he out his sleeping bag in the closet, everyone else did the same they left the dojo, and walked into the house. It was quiet, but the smell of breakfast ran through the house.  
  
They slowly walked to the kitchen door. Kai opened it, and who they saw shocked them all. Tyson nearly feinted. They saw Kailana at the table awake, she was smiling, with her chin resting on her hand that was on the table.  
  
"Morning?" she said.  
  
"LANA!!" Tyson yelled, he ran up to his sister and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Umm Tyson, your hurting me and I can't breathe." She said.  
  
"Oh sorry. Lana, you're awake!"  
  
"Yea, I am." Lana said sitting down slowly. "By the way, don't think about eating my food. I heard of your big appetite." Everyone laughed as Tyson settled down and sat next to Kailana.  
  
The bladebreakers, Jasmine and Kouji Sr. took a seat at the table. While everyone was talking and laughing Kailana ate in silence, she kept on thinking of the others who were still caught. Kai too was quiet; he looked at Kailana and saw that she was in deep thought.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Kai asked quiet enough so only Kailana could hear.  
  
"What?" Lana said looking up. "Oh, nothing, it's nothing."  
  
"It has to be something, in order for you to have that expression on your face." Kai said calmly.  
  
Kailana looked at Kai, "I'm just worried of the other children who are caught. I want to save them, especially since they saved me." Kai looked deep into Kailana's saddening jaded eyes.  
  
"Don't worry we'll save them, but first you have to get well." Kai said seriously. Kailana smiled at what Kai said. She nodded 'when I get better I'm going to save all my friends'. Kailana told herself.  
  
________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_______________________ What's going to happen next? Well, you won't know till the next chapter comes up. Heh. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and like I always say, don't forget to review, I need your opinions! ~*^^*~ 


	6. Time to Heal

CHAPTER 5!!!! YAY!!!! *faints* ...... *gets up* I'm fine. I'm good. Enjoy. *falls over*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. ___________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________  
  
Memories of the Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 5: Time to Heal  
  
Kailana slowly breathed, she kept her eyes closed, a sudden pain came to her chest and she moaned from it.  
  
"It's ok Kailana, your going to feel a little pain at first Honey." Someone softly said.  
  
Lana sleepily opened her jade eyes. She looked at the nurse next to her; she had black hair up in a bun, and wore a white pants and shirt.  
  
"How are you feeling Hon?" she asked.  
  
"Like I was just shot with a bullet in my chest and someone is pulling off my leg." She whispered, Lana wheezed a little.  
  
"Well, you are going to feel like that for a few days. Your family and friends are here, but that can't come in until the doctor gives the 'ok' to them."  
  
Kailana looked down at her left arm. She had an IV for liquid, and for blood, she shifted her arm. It felt numb and cold. Then she looked down at her leg, it was in a soft cast, she thought of Tyson was going to write on it. She also had a wrap around chest and back, and on her right arm was where the doctors took out the toxins. All she needed now was time to heal and regain her strength.  
  
Over the last three weeks, she had to take medicine and eat so much food in order to have her operations. Also during that time she got close to the bladebreakers. Even Kai, when no one was looking. She and Kai would talk while everyone else was finishing their last week at school, before holiday break. He would make her smile just being there, they talked about their experiences and beyblading. While the others were around Kai would stay at a distance keeping his eye on her.  
  
Kailana would also watch the team practice outside; she even helped Kenny with stats on the blades. For a treat Kenny and Max's mom was updating 'Tigera', she couldn't wait to see her beyblade.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Inside the waiting room the bladebreakers, Kouji Jr. and Sr., Jasmine, Mr. Dickenson, and Max's mom was waiting for the doctor to say it was ok to see Kailana.  
  
They had stayed at the hospital overnight waiting for Kailana's 12 hour operation to end. At 8:00, and now Tyson paced around the room. Kai leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. While everyone sat down.  
  
"Tyson can you please sit down, your getting on my nerves pacing like that." Hilary said annoyed.  
  
"You would be pacing if that was your twin in there." Tyson yelled at Hilary.  
  
"Well, excuse me Mr. Bad Mood, you're just getting everyone nervous pacing back and forth and I think you're making a hole in the carpet." Yelled Hilary.  
  
Tyson and Hilary sent death glares at each other. "Here we go again." Sighed Ray who was playing cards with Max.  
  
"Just ignore them they'll calm down in a while." Max said picking up a card. "Ha Royal Flush, I win again Ray."  
  
"Oh, man. Now I owe you $75 give me a break." He said reaching into his pocket, to get his wallet, he looked into it. "I only have $70 and I need some money for lunch."  
  
"I'm treating lunch today, Ray." Mr. Dickenson suddenly said. Ray sighed, and he gave up his $70 to Max.  
  
"Thank you." Max smirking as he put the money in his green wallet.  
  
The doctor walked into the room, a few seconds later. Everyone stood up. "Kailana is fine. She just woke up a few minutes ago, but she is in pain and very exhausted. I'm going to give the ok for you guys to come in, under one condition, don't over realm her, she needs the rest." Everyone agreed.  
  
The doctor left the room, and everyone got their things. Jasmine made sure she had her present for Lana, and Kenny made sure 'Tigera' was ready to go back to its owner. They left the waiting room together. They all had butterflies in their stomachs, as they walked down the cream colored hallway to Kailana's hospital room.  
  
___~~~___  
  
The nurse in Kailana's room took Lana's temperature. "Well, you don't have a fever. That's a plus for you." The nurse looked at her watch, "I'm going now, the nurse beeper is right next to you if you need anything, and the doctor told me your company is coming so I'll see you later." She wrote something on Kailana's chart then left the room.  
  
Kailana looked around the room; the walls were like a coffee cream color. There were a few paintings here and there. It was defiantly bigger than a normal hospital room. In the corner, farthest from the door was a TV.  
  
As Lana waited for company she looked out the window, the sun shone through the glass, and it shown on the tile flooring. On the sill sat a little flower planter with different kinds of flowers in it.  
  
A light frosty wind blew outside when everyone came in. As they came in they said Good Morning or Hello to Kailana. She smiled in response.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jasmine asked holding the gift bag for Kailana.  
  
"I've been better." Kailana said smiling that everyone came to visit.  
  
"Gee look blood." Kenny said looking a little green.  
  
"What you can't stand a little blood Kenny?" asked Tyson smartly  
  
"I can stand a little blood, not a whole bag of blood." Kenny's eyes widened and he ran into the bathroom, first of course giving Kai, Dizzy and Kailana's beyblade.  
  
Kailana just had to laugh, but as she did a wave of pain went throughout her body, she coughed, "ow."  
  
"Be careful now Lil Chick, don't forget in recovery." Her grandfather said placing his hand on her shoulder. She relaxed and laid back in the bed.  
  
"Kailana, Kenny and I have finished your beyblade. I think you're really going to like it." Kai gave Max's mom, Tigera. "Here you go." Mrs. Tate gave Kailana her beyblade.  
  
"Whoa. This is awesome." Lana whispered. Mrs. Tate smiled. Kailana looked at her beyblade, it was purple and silver. Tigera's name was once again engraved on the points that were all around the blade and in the center rested her bitbeast with its image. The white tiger's only armor was on its legs.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Kenny and I worked hard on it. It's 'Tigera version S', it has personalized details to it. The defense and offense are both brought up; the attacks are much stronger now."  
  
"This is amazing thank you." Kailana was amazed; she couldn't wait to try her beyblade out.  
  
"I have a present for you too Kailana." Jasmine handed Kailana the bag she was holding. "Go on and open it."  
  
Lana reached into the bag and took a pair of black cargo pants, a black strapless belly top, a blue jean coat with the BBA symbol on one of the sleeves, and a pair of black sketchers. "Thank you."  
  
"I knew you'd like it." They visited Kailana until visiting hours were over. Kenny even came out of the bathroom, when he could manage.  
  
But, slowly they all left, leaving Kailana alone again. She was happy though she was going home in a few days.  
  
Before Jasmine left, she folded up Kailana's clothes and put them on a nearby chair, and she put 'Tigera' right next to her on the nightstand.  
  
___~~~___  
  
A few days later, Kailana got out of her father's silver Impala. She was wearing her new outfit. She then took out her crutches, got up and leaned on them. All over her cast the bladebreakers, wrote and drawn things, so it wasn't a boring white. Both she and Kouji shut the car doors  
  
Kouji took Lana's backpack and they both went up to the house, Kouji opened the door for Lana.  
  
"Let me guess they're all in the dojo?" Kailana sighed.  
  
"Yep, they're all waiting to welcome you home." Kailana shook her head, took off her shoes, and went out the house to the wooden walkway. When she opened the dojo door, everyone attacked, except Kai who was in the corner watching.  
  
As things settled down, Kailana hobbled over to Kai who was drinking some soda. "Hey."  
  
"Hey your self." Kai looked up to Lana who was smiling at him. "What do I have something my face?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, you just seem.. Well familiar that's all."  
  
"Did--." Kai began  
  
"Hey Kailana, Kai can you guys come here?" Mr. Dickenson called.  
  
They both walked over together. "Yea?" Kai asked as soon as they reached the others.  
  
"We were talking about the new Beyblade rules that will be coming in affect next month. It states that the teams are able to have 4-5 teammates."  
  
"So." Kai asked impatiently.  
  
"So, we were thinking maybe when Kailana gets better and if she wants to she can become part of the bladebreakers. Since you're the captain, you must make the decision, because everyone else approves."  
  
Kai looked at Kailana who was shocked. "Only if she proves that she and her beyblade are strong enough. I don't want weaklings on my team."  
  
"Trust me, Tigera and I are strong enough." Kailana said grinning.  
  
"Fine, then when you can actually walk I'll challenge you." Kailana and Kai shook hands in agreement.  
  
The next day the bladebreakers were practicing in the court yard when Kailana hobbled out with her crutches. Kai and Ray were about to practice battle when Kailana noticed something.  
  
"Hey, before you guys start the battle, I want to show help you all with something." She said putting down her crutches, and starting to hop over to him.  
  
"I don't need help." Kai said stubbornly.  
  
"Yes, you do need help." Kailana said putting her arms around Kai's shoulders. He felt uneasy within a second. "You guys aren't launching so great. You're tense and uneasy."  
  
"We launch fine." Kai growled.  
  
"Well, with this tip I'm about to show you. You'll do better in battles. Relax your shoulders, just drop them." Kai sighed and did as she said, "Ok now don't be too relaxed though, act like you're holding something without doubt. Then as for your legs relax those too, all they're doing right now is holding you up. Now, by staying relaxed Let it Rip." She said letting go of Kai and going back to her seat on the walkway. "Try it."  
  
Kai sighed, "Alright. Ready Ray?" Ray nodded, "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" The Beyblade's flew off the launchers, better than they had before. As the battle went on, Kenny and Dizzi were noticing the stats on the blades were higher than they usually were.  
  
"Chief, are you seeing this? I hope there isn't a malfunction in my program." Dizzi exclaimed.  
  
"I'm seeing this too Dizzi, they're defense and offense are boosted by 20%."  
  
"I told you so." Kailana said watching the battle.  
  
"DRAZER!" yelled Kai. Dranzer hit Driger causing Driger to fly into the air and hit the ground by Ray's foot.  
  
"That was awesome Kai." Tyson said jumping up.  
  
Kai ignored Tyson and went and sat on the walkway, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Snorted Tyson.  
  
"Hey it's time for laps guys!" Hilary announced. All but Kailana got up and started running. "See you later Lana."  
  
"See ya." Kailana got up onto the walkway, picked up her crutches and hobbled in to help make dinner.  
  
After dinner Tyson and Grandpa left to practice Kendo. While Ray, Max, and Kenny went off to check up on BBATV with Kouji. Kailana, Hilary, and Jasmine cleaned up. Kai helped a little with the dishes, but then he left to go outside.  
  
As Jasmine and Hilary were putting away the dishes, Kailana snuck out. Outside in the court yard Kai stood, looking down at his beyblade. Kailana slowly went by him; he didn't notice her until she was a few feet away.  
  
"Kailana, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Maybe I should ask the same for you."  
  
Kai looked into Lana's jade mysterious eyes, and instantly got lost in memories he couldn't remember.  
  
"You're still the same Kai I met before." She said smiling coming closer.  
  
"What do you mean? Oh." Kai caught Kailana in his arms. She had tripped on a rock that she couldn't see. He looked down at her, almost like this had happened before.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see that. Umm, rock." Stuttered Kailana.  
  
Kai picked up Kailana and put her on the walkway, "its ok." Kai went and picked up Kailana's crutches. "Here." He handed her them.  
  
"Thank you. You're nicer than what people think." Kailana said leaning back on the crutches. She then walked into the dojo to watch how good Tyson got at kendo.  
  
___~~~___  
  
"Hey Lil Chick!" yelled Kouji Sr. into the dojo. Where Kailana was stretching her legs, just yesterday her cast was finally removed after three annoying weeks.  
  
"Yea, Grandpa."  
  
"Starting today you're going to get your body into shape again."  
  
Kailana sighed, "Grandpa, please I'm still can barley walk without falling."  
  
"That's why practice makes perfect."  
  
"What do I have to do?" The only way to get her grandfather to drop the fact that she has been sitting down the past few weeks was to agree with him. He helped Kailana to her feet, at first she swayed, but then got her footing back.  
  
"Now take this wet sponge and wash the floors the old fashion way Lil Chick." Gleamed Kouji Sr. Kailana sighed got down and wiped the floor back and forth.  
  
'Well, at least Tyson isn't in here to make front of me.' Lana thought, then she kneeled. "Grandpa my leg is hurting."  
  
"Then take a break, but after it stops continue. I'm trying to get your leg moving again." It took Kailana an hour and a half to wash the whole dojo.  
  
Kailana drank out of her water bottle. "Now, next we're going to stretch then practice kendo. You're probably rusty after all these years."  
  
"I doubt it." Whispered Kailana with a smirk.  
  
While her grandfather stepped outside, Kailana changed into her new kendo outfit. The pants were red and her shirt was red. Then she took out her mother's old Shinai (it's a bamboo sword). "Grandpa, I'm ready."  
  
Kouji came in and saw Lana holding her mother's Shinai. "Then let's get started Lil Chick." He ran right toward her with his Shinai raised. "AHHH!" He swung his sword; Kailana quickly dodged and swung her sword. Her grandfather's sword hit hers, they pressed against each. "Kailana you have an open spot." He swung at her left leg, she tried to block but he hit it.  
  
Kailana gasped and fell to her knee. "Grandpa!"  
  
"You can not leave any spot open for attack."  
  
As Kouji Sr. finished the bladebreakers came in to see what was happening while they took a break. They were amazed to see that Tyson's grandfather was standing over Kailana as she struggled to get up.  
  
"Grandpa, do you really think Lana is ready for this. She just got out of her cast." Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"She needs to get her strength back dude. Sit down and watch with your friends if you want."  
  
As Kailana stood up shaking she thought, 'oh great now I have an audience. Well, I'll just have to try harder then.' She went into the kendo stance.  
  
"Go." Yelled Kouji Sr.  
  
"Kut!" yelled Kailana swinging her Shinai hitting her grandfather's again. She watched his eyes. 'He sees my blind spot, I see it to.' She blocked her grandfathers attempt to hit her leg again by taking fast step behind him, she felt pain in her leg but she continued. She hit his back. He took a few steps turned around and attempting to hit Kailana on the head, but she ducked and elbowed him in the stomach. Kailana's grandfather fell to the ground, and coughed. Kailana leaned against the Shinai and slowly caught her breathe.  
  
"Good. You're better than what I had assumed." Kailana helped her grandfather again. "Hey peps how about a few laps." Everyone got up with a groan. "Kailana is going to join you dudes."  
  
Kailana sighed and handed her grandfather her Shinai, she opened the dojo's door and started her 20 laps around her grandfather's huge property. Everyone joined her, Kai caught up with her. Throughout the laps Kailana stayed at the same pace as Kai.  
  
When they both finished the laps Kailana sat in the dojo with an ice pack on her still bruised leg. She wasn't far away from Kai, who looked into Kailana's eyes again. He looked away.  
  
Why couldn't he take his eyes off of her? Was she part of his lost past? Kai shut his eyes suddenly, his head started to hurt. Slowly for some reason he fell asleep, but before he did he looked into Kailana's jade eyes one more time.  
  
_______________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~______________________  
  
That was Chapter 5. Tell me what you think. Next chapter is going to be something like Chapter 2. Until then l8er. ^^ 


	7. Kai's Unknown

Thank you for the Reviews. They make happy ^^!!!!!!! Here's Chapter 6 Plz enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade (I wished I did)  
  
Note: This chapter takes place at the abbey.  
  
_____________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________  
  
Memories of the Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 6: Kai's Unknown  
  
"Kai! Mr. Kai Hiwatari, pay attention!" Boris snapped at the 9 year old Kai who was looking out the window on a rainy day. He looked at the gray clouds and the fog, outside was exactly how he felt. Then he heard a book slam on his small desk.  
  
Kai looked up with full attention at Boris, and boy was Boris angry. "Get your head out of the clouds, Kai. And pay attention!"  
  
"Ye-yes sir." Stuttered Kai. Boris walked back up to the front of the room and continued his lecture about beyblade strategy. Kai did his best to pay attention, since in the abbey if you don't pay attention you'll get punished.  
  
He couldn't wait to get out of the cramped room, anything was better than sitting around listen to Boris's boring lectures.  
  
As the lesson was going on one of the men working at the abbey came into the room, he said something then left.  
  
Boris looked at everyone making sure no one was asleep, "This lecture is cut short today. We have visitors."  
  
'Thank goodness! I was beginning to fall asleep.' Thought Kai as he quickly got up and walked out of the room. As the children all ages came out of the room, and went to their dorms, Boris walked toward the main entrance. Kai being adventurous followed, being careful not to be noticed. He would be dead meat if he was caught at a time when he was supposed to be in his room.  
  
As Boris got into the huge opening, he went down the large marble staircase, while Kai went and kneeled behind the stair's banister. Down in the main entrance was a huge group of sick looking children, some guards, and at least 7 scientists. Boris was standing next to 3 other scientists and Voltaire. This was defiantly something serious if Kai's grandfather was at the abbey.  
  
Kai leaned in closer to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Voltaire, the government found our trail, we need to hide out somewhere for a while." A man with gray hair said.  
  
"Of course my old friend, we even have extra labs and dorms." Voltaire told the scientist. "If you want we can even have those children there pose as students."  
  
"That's a good idea, but we must be careful if the authorities might come here, and they might recognize them from missing children files."  
  
Voltaire nodded and looked at the children, he was beginning to say something else, but Kai could hear it. So, he leaned in closer but instead Kai leaned in too close and started to fall down the stairs.  
  
Kai kept on hearing thump, thump, thump, until he hit the bottom. He slowly started to get up his whole body was sore, and then he looked up at his grandfather, Kai was on all fours. Everyone was looking at him even the children, but no one looked as angry as Kai's grandfather.  
  
"Kai! What in blazing hell are you doing?" Voltaire said picking up Kai. Kai looked away from his grandfather's flaming eyes. He looked at the children when a pair of jade eyes caught his glance. "KAI, look at me and answer!"  
  
Kai looked at his grandfather's eyes with fear, and stuttered, "I-I umm, uuhh, well umm.. I'm sorry grandfather. I'm sorry I snooped. I was just curious, please don't punish me!" He pleaded.  
  
Voltaire threw his grandson to the ground, "Get to your dorm now, and maybe I won't punish you." Kai looked up at his grandfather, "GO NOW!" Kai quickly ran up the stairs and kept running till he got to his room.  
  
As soon as he got inside, he shut the door and sat on his bed. Then the vision of those jade eyes came to mind. If Kai could recall they belonged to a girl, about a year younger, she had midnight blue hair that was tied up with a long, white, thick, ribbon it was almost like a scarf. Kai guessed she was Japanese.  
  
Kai and all the other children spent the rest of the day in their dorms. During the time Kai fell asleep looking out the window.  
  
When the sun was completely set outside Kai woke up with hunger. He quickly looked at his watch, luckily it was only 7:30 and he could still have dinner. He walked alone to the dining hall where dinner had just begun. Kai took some turkey, mashed potatoes, and mac and cheese.  
  
Kai sat with other kids his age in the farthest corner in the hall. Just a few tables away sat the children who came earlier.  
  
"I heard they're the children who were kidnapped two years ago." Informed Erin.  
  
"Well, I heard they're jail breakers." Said Jewel  
  
"Oh yea children at an adult jail, rright." Erica said smartly.  
  
"Hey, it's possible." Jewel exclaimed. Erica just snorted. "Whatever. What do you suppose Kai?"  
  
"I suppose we find out. Tonight." Kai grinned.  
  
"How could we, they're on the other side of the abbey, you know the deserted side. Plus we're not allowed out after hours." Erin stated.  
  
"I know, that's why we sneak out. I have the perfect plan." Kai explained.  
  
"No, last time we did one of your 'plans' we got a major whipping from Boris. I'm not going." Erin crossed his arms.  
  
"I agree, I rather not do this." Jewel said agreeing with Erin. Erica nodded with them.  
  
"Geez, where are your guys sense of adventure and danger?" Kai asked.  
  
"I threw it out the window and haven't seen it since." Erin smartly said.  
  
"Fine, I'll go alone." Kai stated getting up to throw away his food. The other three followed. As Kai passed the table with the visiting children he once again caught eye sight with the jaded eye girl. She watched him walk past.  
  
Kai waited until 10:00 an hour and a half after curfew. He took off his covers, Boris would go to each room and make sure everyone was asleep, in there own bed. Slowly he snuck out of his room, closing his door with a small tap.  
  
He walked through the dark, lonely hallway, when a door opened it was Erin. "Kai you know it's not too late to go back to bed."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll tell you and the girls what I found out at breakfast."  
  
Erin sighed at his best friend, "Alright fine." Erin and Kai did their secret handshake then Erin went back into his room. Kai continued down the hallway. He was careful at each corner to make sure Boris or anyone else was around.  
  
When he finally made it to the dorm where the children were, he heard movement. Kai looked around there was no way to go, the hallway was pitch black, the only light was the moon shinning through the window. He stood still in the shadow hoping the person wouldn't notice him.  
  
The sound of shuffling feet turned into someone tripping over the carpet. Kai figured out it was one of the kids; he stepped out and caught the child from falling. It was a girl, but not just any girl; it was the one with jade eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see that. Umm, rug." She whispered. "It's just too dark to see anything." She said standing back up she wasn't much shorter then Kai, only about 3 or 4 inches.  
  
"It's alright, I tend to trip too. What are you doing at the time of night?"  
  
"Maybe I should ask you the same." She stated  
  
"I wanted to ask you guys something." Kai answered with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, that's all. What?"  
  
"It's stupid. My friends and I want to know who or where you guys came from."  
  
The girl looked at him, "I can't answer you sorry." She said walking past him, apparently to her dorm.  
  
"At least tell me your name." He asked getting annoyed. "Mine's Kai. Kai Hiwatari."  
  
The girl sighed before she went into the room, "Mine's Kailana. Kailana Granger and I'm from Japan. Now do you want to come in my room, before YOU get into trouble." She walked into her room and Kai followed. Inside the room it was dusty. Only the bed was clean.  
  
Kai looked around the dingy room, "So, all of you are from Japan?"  
  
"No way, we're all from different countries. There was one other kid from Japan. His name was Ozuma. He was a friend of mine." She said sitting on the bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He was really ill, so the scientists just dropped him off back at Japan. You see, I'm one of the children who were kidnapped a few years ago. After they dropped him off, the police caught our kidnappers' trail, so we came here. Oh, Kai I want to go home." Kailana started to cry. Kai did the only he could think of to comfort her, her sat next to her on the bed and put his arms around her. "They murdered my mother, and put my twin brother into a coma. I don't know if he's alright or not. That's why I was in the hall I was trying to run away."  
  
Kai felt bad for her, then he had an idea, "I help you. C'mon." Kai took Kailana by the hand and led her out the room and down the hall. They heard movement.  
  
Kailana's eyes widened, "Kai, its Dr. Stormcrow."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's the head scientist, if he sees me with you, or out of my room, he'll kill me." Kai looked ahead and also saw his grandfather.  
  
"Crap." Kai looked around, then pulled Kailana behind a knight statue and covered her mouth.  
  
"Voltaire, I insist that the project we're working on is incredible. Soon the blader and bit beast will be as one. Then we might even..." Dr. Stormcrow continued talking to Voltaire as they walked down the hall not even noticing Kai and Kailana.  
  
Kai let go of Kailana, she took a breathe. Then she looked at Kai and smiled.  
  
Kai smiled back, "That was a close one. Now we're home free."  
  
"Not exactly yet." Kai and Kailana slowly looked up; Boris was towering over the pair. "Good evening, don't you two belong in bed."  
  
"uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh." Kai and Kailana managed to say.  
  
"That's what I thought. Kai you're going to get a nice whipping this time, and as for you Kailana. I know your going to get one too." Kailana looked at Boris with horror. He took them both by the collar, first he threw Kailana into her room where she could wait for her punishment. Then he took Kai to the top abbey tower. That night the children woke up to screaming from both Kai and Kailana. Kai's friends meanwhile let tears fall for feeling guilty that they couldn't help, and that they didn't come with.  
  
___~~~___  
  
After a few days, Kailana caught up with Kai who was going to the dark Dranzer demonstration.  
  
"Kai!" Kai turned around and saw Kailana with a scar on the left side of her face, which ran from her head to her ear.  
  
"Kailana, what are you doing?"  
  
"Don't worry my friend Dani is giving deception. We're leaving today; they found another place to hide." Kailana rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, helping me? Don't say sorry to me, you actually helped me, you gave me hope that one day I'll escape from those bakas." She smiled and Kai smiled back, "the reason I'm here because I want to give you something." Kai watched as Kailana undid her ribbon, "here, I want you to remember me with it, use it as a scarf when the cold wind blows. You see Kai I'm always with you, Tigera and I are always going to protect you."  
  
"Tigera?" Kai asked taking the ribbon slowly.  
  
"My bit beast." Kai was amazed she had a bit beast before him, she was defiantly strong. "I have to go now." She kissed Kai on the cheek then whispered in his ear, "Don't ever change, don't let the evil get to you. Good bye Kai." She ran off, but first waved before going down stairs, and Kai waved back looking into her jade eyes one more time.  
  
"Kai, COME!" Boris yelled. Kai caught up with the group and tied the scarf around his neck, still feeling the warmth of Kailana's hair on it.  
  
______________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________________  
  
I think that was a touching chapter. Tell me what you think plz. Till next chapter. 


	8. They're Coming

From: Alkvingiel  
  
aw! that was sweet! now i must ask, how did kai lose his memories?  
  
-.-;;;;; Have you seen the first season of Beyblade. When the Bladebreakers went to the abbey, GOD BAKAS I SWEAR!! *sighs and walks away* j/k The truth is that he destroyed the abbey with the black Dranzer as a child and he was so traumatized that he made his self forget a lot of things.  
  
Anyway! Here's the next Chapter and a taste of action *hits head* darn I gave part of it away. .  
  
___________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________________  
  
Chapter 7: They're Coming  
  
Kai opened his eyes, and felt his forehead. He was sweating. The dream he just had flashed into his like a movie set on fast forward. Something in his heart told him it wasn't just a dream, it was something more.. Kai knew what it was, a memory. The one memory he has been trying to figure out as soon as he set his eyes on Kailana.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kai looked in front of him. Kailana was kneeling in front of him. Her jade eyes looked at him as if trying to read his mind.  
  
"Yea. Just fell asleep."  
  
"Duh. It actually surprised me a bit, you just staring at me oddly.. Like you are right now." Kailana scooted away a little  
  
Kai blinked and looked around no one was around still, "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Not long, about 10 minutes at least. Everyone else is outside practicing." Kailana stood slowly; she had changed back into her regular clothes (cargo pants, and purple t-shirt belly top). Then she held out her hand offering Kai help.  
  
Kai took her hand and stood up; as he did his white scarf fell out of pocket. Kailana stared at it still holding Kai's hand. Kai go his hand out of her grip, bent down and picked up the scarf. "Kailana?"  
  
"Hai*?" Kailana said looking at Kai.  
  
"I remember.." Kai was cut off by Tyson suddenly popping his head in.  
  
"Dozo Yorushiku*. Making out I'm guessing?"  
  
"Tyson! I was only waking him up." Exclaimed Kailana as she limped out of the dojo.  
  
"sssure." Tyson said following his sister. Kai sighed and walked out.  
  
Outside Kailana made her self comfortable next to Kenny. "Kailana," Lana looked up at Kai questioningly. "I think today is a good day to see if you're strong enough to be a bladebreaker." Kailana smiled and nodded.  
  
She got up and walked to the beydish that was placed in the courtyard. Kai walked to the opposite side of the dish.  
  
"Ganbate* Kai." Kailana said readying Tigera in her silver launcher.  
  
"I don't need luck." Kailana shrugged with a smile.  
  
"3.2.1." Ray said slowly.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Yelled both Kai and Kailana, as they launched their blades. They both landed smoothly on the dishes surface. They hit each other with a grind. Tigera went up on the side of the dish and circled Dranzer. Dranzer went up after it, but Tigera dodged it. Then Tigera hit Dranzer and Dranzer went up into the air. It landed in the center of the dish still spinning. The battle continued being very intense.  
  
Then Kailana decided to call out Tigera. "Tigera!" A silver light shone into the sky and revealed a tiger that looked more powerful than Ray's bitbeast, the armor that was on each of it's legs was a orchid (light purple) color, it's eyes you're a purple/blue that stared Kai down making him feel an inch tall. The bladebreakers stared at Kailana's bitbeast. Even Tyson was amazed in how strong it looked. "GO TIGERA!" Kailana's bitbeast hit Kai's blade with a powerful attack.  
  
Kai quickly woke up from his trance and called his bitbeast, "DRANZER!!" His great fire phoenix came out of his blade. Yet it looked smaller than Tigera. "Flame Saber!" Dranzer sent its powerful attack toward Tigera. It hit Kailana's bitbeast hard, but it still stood up proud.  
  
"Tigera, ICE FURY!" Yelled Kailana. A huge wind took over the whole courtyard, and Tigera ran toward its opponent. Ice over took Dranzer which slowed down the blade. "Now Tigera finish it!" Tigera spun around it circles around Kai's blade then came in for the kill. Tigera bent to go underneath Kai's blade. It sent the blade out of the dish and hit crashed into the wall, giving it an indent. Tigera went back into its blade, and then returned to its master's hand. Everyone could hardly believe it Kai was beaten.  
  
'I-I can't believe, she-she beat me. I even used Dranzer's most powerful attack.' Kai's pupil's narrowed; he just stood in his place until Kailana walked over to where Dranzer fell. She picked it up, and examined it. Luckily it wasn't that damaged, the ice inside of it just had to melt.  
  
'It's good I didn't use Tigera's full power.' She walked over to Kai and held out his blade, "Umm. here."  
  
Kai took his blade and looked at it, then looked at Kailana who was waiting for his answer, he sighed, "Welcome to the bladebreakers." He walked away and handed Kenny Dranzer. "Make sure it isn't damaged." Kenny nodded taking a look at the blade.  
  
Kailana smiled and looked at Tyson who was smiling back. "Congrats Lana."  
  
"Thanks Tyson."  
  
"I say we celebrate with pizza!!" Everyone sighed, as Tyson went to order the pizza.  
  
After pizza, which Tyson ate half of. Kai stood up from the table. "I'm taking a walk." He announced leaving the room. Kailana watched him as he walked out the door. The others started to talk about how amazing the battle was between Kai and Kailana.  
  
As the others were busy talking Kailana stood up, and walked out of the room. Jasmine followed her to the hall.  
  
"And where are you going?" Jasmine asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"For a walk." Kailana said putting her shoes on. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Going to see what Kai is up to?" Kailana looked at Jasmine, "Oh go ahead already, I'll cover you." Jasmine said winking. Kailana smiled and walked out the house, being careful not to close the door too hard.  
  
Kailana walked along Tokyo's streets until she found Kai. He was looking at the sunset at the beach. She limped up to him, trying her best not to catch his attention.  
  
"What?" Kai asked, he though Kailana was someone else and when he turned around he saw Kailana standing there.  
  
"Kuso*, I thought I could scare you." Laughed Kailana. Kai made a small smile. "ah so he can smile, after being beaten by a girl."  
  
Kai shook his head and looked back the sunset.  
  
"You remember, don't you? Kai?"  
  
Kai looked at his feet, "Yea, you're the one who gave me the scarf. The one I tried to help escape." Kai looked at Kailana, but she was smiling.  
  
"Yes, that was me, and look I was right Tigera and I did protect you."  
  
"Wha-What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The night the abbey was destroyed, when you were a child, try to remember Kai, Tigera was there. She protected you from being crushed by the ruble."  
  
Kai closed his eyes, and tried to remember. Sure enough in his memories he saw a great white figure covering his small body from the crumbling abbey. Kai opened his eyes.  
  
"Like I said before Kai." Kailana stepped up to Kai and whispered into his ear, "I will ALWAYS protect you."  
  
Kai placed his hands on Kailana's shoulder's and held her back so he could look into her shimmering jade eyes, "Kailana, if you protect me, then I promise with all my heart to protect you."  
  
Both of them looked into each others eyes, and then they both leaned in. Kai took his hands and placed them on Kailana's cheeks, and she placed hers around his back. They kissed passionately (not TOO passionately) what seemed like hours to them. Then they let go of each others lips.  
  
They looked into each others eyes, then Kailana said quietly, "I thought you don't get close to people."  
  
"I think that maybe, you're the one person I want to get close to." Kailana smiled and they kissed again. When they let go again Kailana and Kai sat down in the sand.  
  
Kailana sat in Kai's lap and relaxed her head on his chest, they both watched the sunset, holding hands.  
  
"Kailana." Kai said suddenly. "I love you."  
  
Kailana smiled, "I love you too Kai." She gave his hand a squeeze and he squeeze gently back.  
  
Then they heard a van stop on the road behind them. Kai and Kailana looked up and saw a white van. A man with black hair got out of the van, and looked down at Kailana. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Kai." She said getting up, "we have to run. Now!" She took his hand and they ran down the shore line. The man followed behind on foot.  
  
"Who is that Kailana?" Kai asked while running.  
  
"That's Adrian; he's the head of the guards. He's the one who kidnapped me. I knew they would be looking for me. I knew it was a matter of time. Now that he saw you he'll either take or kill you. We have to lose him."  
  
"I know where we could hide, quickly up the stairs." Kai took the lead, holding tightly onto Kailana's hand. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs they ran across the rode. Adrian followed quickly. Kai turned quickly into a dark ally which had a cross way in the middle. Kai faked left with a few steps, and then quickly went to the right. Kailana almost lost her grip but held on. Kai and Kailana went behind a pile of garbage and they kneeled. Kai held Kailana closely to his chest. She felt him gasping to catch his breathe, they both held their breathe, as foot steps came to the crossway. Adrian fell for Kai's trick and went the way that Kai had faked.  
  
Kai looked over the pile of garbage to make sure Adrian was gone. As soon as he sighed, Kailana let go of her breathe.  
  
"That was defiantly a close one." Kai said. Kailana nodded, she was scared, now that Adrian knew she was back in Tokyo he would for sure come to her home. Kai looked at Kailana's fear on her face. "Kailana, calm down. They're not going to find you. I won't let them."  
  
"It's not just that. A few days before I escaped I over heard a conversation. They said that they were planning on capturing you and the rest of the bladebreakers. They want to use us for a special 'experiment'." Kai looked at Kailana knowing she was telling the truth.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because, I didn't want anyone to over react. I was scared." Kailana's eyes started to water.  
  
"You have nothing to be scared of. We have to go to your house and tell everyone now. Before Adrian gets to them first." Kailana nodded, they got up and ran to Kailana's house.  
  
As soon as they got to the door Kailana's leg was hurting like hell, but she ignored the pain. Kai and Kailana let go of their hands and walked in. They didn't want to the others about them just yet.  
  
Everyone was in the dojo speaking about when the next month when the battles regained there selves. As soon as they saw Kai and Kailana gasping at the doorway they immediately asked what had happened.  
  
Kailana and Kai explained everything that happened starting when they first saw Adrian, of course lying about the part of Kailana in Kai's lap.  
  
When they finished silence filled the dojo. The only sound heard was heater in the corner.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kenny asked quite suddenly, "I mean Kailana's kidnapper's are after us. Who knows when they come and take us."  
  
"None of you are doing anything. I'm calling the authorities and informing them of this." Kouji said getting up. He left the room, as it fell silent again.  
  
"We should keep guard at the entrance tonight, then tomorrow the cops will take over." Offered Jasmine.  
  
"Maybe you should do that." Ray said sitting Indian style.  
  
"Yea, it'll be much more safer." Max said agreeing  
  
"Hai*, you guys should. This is serious." Tyson said rocking back and forth.  
  
"Wow, Tyson knows when something is serious." Hilary said smartly. Tyson sent a death glare at her.  
  
"Ty, not now kudasai*." Kailana said getting up, to get the feeling back into her leg. Tyson gave one more glare at Hilary and then stopped. "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." Kailana opened the closet and took out her sleeping bag, and set it up in a corner. Kai got his bag and placed his next to Kailana's, then Tyson next to Kai's.  
  
On the other side, Ray then Max, Hilary, and finally Kenny put there sleeping bags down. Kailana slipped into her sleeping bag. "Oyasuminasai*" She said closing her eyes.  
  
"Alright dudes, I'm taking first watch." Kouji Sr. said getting his Shinai and walking to the entrance of the dojo and sitting down. Jasmine bid everyone good night then went into the house. Slowly everyone went to sleep. None of the bladebreakers noticed that Kailana and Kai were holding hands.  
  
___~~~___  
  
In the middle of the night Kouji Sr. heard something in the bushes. "Who's there?" He asked going into a stance. There was no answer in the eerie night. "Hello?" He then heard something roll out. Gas filled the air. "Oh no, sleeping--." Kouji Sr. fell to the ground knocked out.  
  
"C'mon, and be careful." Someone said in a whisper. Slowly eight men came out of the bushes all dressed in black and wore a black ski mask that covered their entire head.  
  
Seven of the men slipped into the quiet dojo as the eighth took watch. Each man took a spot in front of each bladebreaker. They quickly took hold of each bladebreaker. They all woke up instantly and struggled as the men put a cloth over their mouths. Slowly one by one their struggling stopped and they were all out cold with knock gas that was put onto the cloths.  
  
The masked men slung each bladebreaker over there shoulder, and walked out of the dojo. As they did the eighth man took Dizzi with him. Once they got out of the court yard and onto the rode a black van pulled up. They all got in and took the bladebreakers with them.  
  
___________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________________  
  
Hai - "Yes"  
  
Dozo Yorushiku - "Here you are"  
  
Ganbate - "Good Luck"  
  
Kuso - "Damn"  
  
Kudasai - "Please"  
  
Oyasuminasai - "Good Night"  
  
O.o I felt like using some Japanese in this chapter as you can tell. What did you think? *yawns* Oh. Happy New Year. -.-;; *goes to bed* I need a vacation. -.- ZzZzZzZzZz. (I finished this chapter at *looks at watch* O.O 3:00am. See what I do 4 you all!! Well I'm going to bed.) 


	9. Is She Really Gone?

Me: Ozuma is in this Chapter.. ^^;;  
Kai: oh yay -.-  
Me: *hits his head* DON'T BE SO RUDE KAI! .  
Kai: *rubs head and mumbles*  
Me: What did you just say? *glares at Kai with daggers*  
Kai: Leave me alone.  
Me: Errrrrrr KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! *face goes red*  
Kai: Freak..  
Me: *takes out a flaming katana sword*  
Kai: O.o *runs*  
Me: Excuse me as I take care of something. *goes after Kai*  
  
Jaq Stormcrow  
Age: 18  
Hair: light brown  
Eyes: chestnut  
Heritage: French  
He's Dr. Stormcrow's only child.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own beyblade. *makes plans to buy beyblade.* Muwahahahaha  
  
_____________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________________  
  
Memories of the Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 8: Is She Really Gone?!  
  
Kailana felt uncomfortable, so she decided to turn over. But, she couldn't, when she opened her eyes she wasn't in the dojo!  
  
She was in the one place she feared to be the most. It was the lab on the island by Tokyo Harbor, the lab that belonged to her kidnappers.  
  
She looked around frantically; she was against a wall in a large lab. Her feet was not even touching the ground, metal handcuffs on her wrists and ankles were the only things that held her up.  
  
But, what worried her, the most was that she didn't know where Kai and the others were. Sadly she looked down, but then something caught her attention. Across the in chairs, and tied up were the bladebreakers and the Saint Shields (I hope that's what Ozuma's team is called O.o).  
  
"Tyson?" she said worried, not about herself, but of everybody else. "Tyson, wake up." Then Kailana heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh, so you are awake my darling." Kailana nervously looked up at stairs that were across the room by a huge window that looked down at the room.  
  
"Dr. Stormcrow." She breathed, "you kuso baka! What do you think your doing?" she yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the giant room.  
  
"Why my child, I'm doing the most important experiment in my career." Dr. Stormcrow laughed going to the computer next to Kailana, and typed something.  
  
"And what is that, I should ask." Kailana glared at Dr. Stormcrow.  
  
"That is not in your place to ask." Dr. Stormcrow told Kailana slyly, "in the meanwhile our other guests are waking up."  
  
Across the room everyone woke up slowly, one by one.  
  
"Why do I have a headache?" groaned Ray, shaking his head.  
  
"What the.." Kai began, noticing his hands were tied.  
  
"Tyson!" yelled Kailana.  
  
"Kailana!" Tyson yelled back to his twin. He started to struggle with his bindings.  
  
"Forget escaping boyo, you're all mine now." Laughed Dr. Stormcrow.  
  
"And, who are you exactly?" asked Dunga. The bladebreakers just noticed that Ozuma's team was with them.  
  
"Why me? I'm Dr. Richard Stormcrow, and to Kailana and Ozuma, I am your worst nightmare." Everyone looked either Kailana or Ozuma, and noticed that their eyes were full of fear.  
  
Ozuma knew he shouldn't show that he was scared, but he couldn't help his body from shaking. It took him years of medical help to get rid of his illness, which he still recovering from, and he needed counseling to rid the repeating images of his torturing experience. He looked at Dr. Stormcrow; he was at a small table doing something.  
  
On the table was ten bottles of unicad an injection Kailana was familiar with, and there were also ten needles. He filled one of the needles with unicad.  
  
As he readied the first needle, Adrian, Jaq, and Takuya (the man with the glasses) came down the stairs.  
  
"Hello father." Jaq slithered, then he turned around and saw Kailana. He grinned, a way that Kailana would love to hurt.  
  
"And hellllooooo Kailana, my beautiful darling." Jaq said going up to her and stroking her cheek in a flirting manner.  
  
Kai made his hands into fists, and glared at Jaq with a death threat.  
  
Kailana turned her head with a jerk, as she did she said, "Fuck off you snake, and go annoy someone who cares."  
  
"Annoyed at me, already?" Jaq laughed, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, oops I mean wall."  
  
Kailana got really pissed this time; she began to curse in Japanese.  
  
One of the words finally offended Jaq and he slapped her hard across the face.  
  
Everyone gasped, Kailana was personality surprised.  
  
"No one ever calls me a spoiled devil child." Yelled Jaq.  
  
"It is true though, you have to learn to face the facts." Kailana looked up at Jaq again with a glare.  
  
Jaq took Kailana's neck and squeezed it; until she began wheezing for wanted breathe.  
  
"Jaq! Let of her NOW!" yelled Dr. Stormcrow, who was behind Jaq.  
  
Jaq let go and Kailana coughed trying to get air into her lungs again. "Are you stupid, we still need her!" yelled Dr. Stormcrow into his only son's face.  
  
"I am sorry father." Breathed Jaq. He walked across the room where the bladers were. He looked at all of them.  
  
Then stopped at Tyson and jeered, "So, you're that winch's twin? Pretty, pathetic." Then he looked at Kai who was glaring at him, "Oh, yes and you're Voltaire's grandson. Are you not?"  
  
"What is it to you?" snapped Kai.  
  
"Nothing really, I was just surprised that your fool of a grandfather cares for someone so weak. Well, then again he did betray you." Laughed Jaq.  
  
"Betrayed me?" Kai asked making fists again.  
  
"You see he told us where the bladebreakers were, and of course the saint shields too." Jaq laughed again. "Want to know what else is funny?"  
  
"Try me." Hissed Kai.  
  
Jaq went up to Kai's ear, and whispered into, "I also saw you and Kailana kiss on the beach." Jaq once again laughed.  
  
Kai sent an evil glare at Jaq.  
  
"But, don't worry; I'll keep that a secret." Jaq walked away to his father, when he got there Dr. Stormcrow said that he was going to start the experiments.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait." Grinned Jaq.  
  
Kailana started to struggle with her handcuffs, as. Dr. Stormcrow walked over to Kai. Who was also struggling.  
  
"Be still, the less you move the less it won't hurt, well sorta..."  
  
Kailana then realized what was in the needle. It was Unicad, the same injection that had changed her life. This injection wasn't something to laugh about. Unlike the other injections, it's in her system for life; it can't be removed or cured. Unicad made her part of her bitbeast, what ever pain she felt or wound she got during a fight her bitbeast would feel it and be weakened by it, and the same ran for her. Except for one thing she would actually get the wound her bitbeast would've gotten.  
  
Dr. Stormcrow tilted Kai's head so it exposed his neck. The needle went into his skin, and the injection entered Kai's blood.  
  
"NO! STOP PLEASE!" Dr. Stormcrow slowly took out the needle and looked up to see a single tear go down Kailana's cheek.  
  
"Please. Please stop!" she cried.  
  
"I understand that now you remember what this is. Smart to remember, but it is too late it's already in his blood." Dr. Stormcrow walked in front of Kai. The master of Dranzer was looking dazed looking at the floor, he whole body started to ache. "It's just a matter of time, now."  
  
"Please Dr. Stormcrow, stop this all!" Kailana cried out.  
  
"Then what do you purpose I do then?"  
  
Kailana looked at Tyson and Ray (who were on both sides of Kai) they were trying to get Kai to sit up straight. Then Kailana began to think, Dr. Stormcrow had tried to get her to fight against Jaq in a deadly sword fight a few days before she had escaped. But, she had declined and started to walk away when they whipped her until she bled. That was it! She had to do one thing she hated.  
  
"A fight." She said quickly, "I could fight Jaq, since you wanted me to already."  
  
Dr. Stormcrow walked over to Kailana and looked into her desperate jade eyes, "I have a better idea. How about you fight one of your best friends?" Kailana's eyes light up, what was he up to?  
  
"This has to be fight with certain terms." Kailana glared.  
  
"Of course, my precious."  
  
"I don't want ANY strings attached."  
  
"No, strings at all, I swear." Dr. Stormcrow crossed his fingers in his pocket.  
  
"Fine then, here are the terms. If I win you let us all go, and you and your companions give up to the authorities."  
  
"And if I win your friend wins, I keep you, and the others, and I can do what ever I want." Kailana looked at the others.  
  
"Fine, our terms seem equal. Agree?" She had to do this it was the only way.  
  
"Agreed, Adrian take her down. Jaq come here." Jaq walked to his father, "Get her ready." Dr. Stormcrow whispered. Jaq ran off to do his father's bidding.  
  
As soon as Kailana got down she rubbed her wrists. Adrian took her by the arm and led her over by Takuya who made her lean against the wall. Adrian then walked up the stairs to get something.  
  
Kailana took a breath, she was nervous. Her whole body was shaking.  
  
She watched as more guards came, and untied each bey blader, then grabbed them by the arm. The guard with Kai held him up by both arms.  
  
"Hey be careful!" screeched Mariam, "you're squeezing the life out of my arm!" The guard that held her, acted like he didn't hear her.  
  
Adrian once again came down the stairs, but this time he held a katana sword. Once he got to the bottom of the stair case he grabbed Kailana's arm.  
  
"C'mon." He started to go upstairs, but she jerked her arm out of his grip.  
  
"I can walk by my self thank you, and it's not like I'm going anywhere." Kailana crossed her arms and walked up the stairs, with Adrian next to her.  
  
Everyone else soon followed. Upstairs, they walked past many labs, where scientists were working on beyblades and more Unicad.  
  
Kailana glanced behind her at Kai. He was still looking dazed, and she could tell that the Unicad was beginning to affect him. His walking was turning into just him dragging his feet, his eye color was lighting up too.  
  
Soon they walked out the building the sun made everyone blinked. It was almost noon at the time, and the smell and noise of the ocean was in the air. The ground was completely covered in snow. The trees looked beautiful covered with glistering, white snow.  
  
They walked in the woods that surrounded the huge gray building. They had made a path a few years back. Inside the sun shone in some spots, but most of it was dark.  
  
They kept walking what seemed like forever, and then Joseph looked ahead and saw an opening. It was too covered in snow; there was huge rock that was near the cliff that fell into the partly frozen ocean.  
  
Standing to the side Jaq stood with a girl with dark tan skin, long black hair that was in a braid, and she held two daggers. Around her left arm was a metal device that had a blinking red light on it.  
  
"Dani?" Kailana looked at her best friend; there was something different about her.  
  
"You see that bracelet on her arm?" Adrian asked Kailana, she nodded, "It keeps her under our complete control, so don't try to see if she even remembers you." Kailana couldn't believe what she had heard.  
  
"Why?" Kailana asked.  
  
"Why? She tried escaping once with you, and we don't want that to happen again." Adrian walked away from Kailana to talk to Jaq and Dani. Kailana just stood there, 'I have to do this, I have to.' Kailana repeated in her head.  
  
When everyone came out of the woods finally, the guards made the blader sit in an area where they were surrounded by sensors. Luckily they were off so Max snuck over to Kailana who was stretching.  
  
"Kailana, you shouldn't do this, your leg is still healing. If you fight your--."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Max, if I don't do this your lives will be in terrible danger. At least this way everyone has a chance to........." Kailana got up with the help of the sword, "live longer." Max looked into Kailana's saddened jade eyes, she was serious, but she was hiding something. Something bad.  
  
"Max, make sure no one comes and helps me during the battle not even you, no matter what happens. Can you promise me?"  
  
"Umm, sure but I thought this was a beyblade battle. You're talking about it like your not coming out of it alive."  
  
"Max, this isn't what any of you guys think and I pretty sure that only one of us are coming out of this.... alive." Then one of the guards came and took Max back to the others.  
  
Everyone was sitting Indian style, except Kai who was leaning against a tree, his whole body was in pain for some reason, and he also had a fever. He was holding his beyblade for some comfort, 'Kailana what are you doing?' he thought. Hilary sat next to him making sure he stayed conscience.  
  
"Sit here and don't think of moving." The guard toward Max throwing him to the ground, by Mariam, she helped him up.  
  
"Guys, Kailana asked me to tell everyone not to help her during this no matter what." Everyone looked at Max oddly.  
  
"Why?" Tyson asked concerned. Max just shrugged and told him just to listen to her. Max noticed that Kenny had Dizzi.  
  
"Kenny, how did you get Dizzi?" Max asked.  
  
"They told me to use it, so that's what I'm doing." Kenny said typing.  
  
"I think they're up to something through." Dizzi said, "Last night while you guys were in dreamland they tried to hack into my files."  
  
"Luckily I put a password on them all before I went to bed." Kenny explained.  
  
They all watched as Kailana slowly walked in front of them, she was at least 7 feet away from where everyone sat. Dani came and stood a few feet across from Kailana. Dani stood in a ready offense stance, and Kailana took a kendo stance with the sword being held in front of her.  
  
"Tigera." Kailana said wind sudden wind blew around Kailana her long midnight hair that was tied blew up. Then a blue light swirled around Kailana, her tiger bitbeast appeared above her head, it almost looked real, and its jade eyes pierced into Dani.  
  
But, she didn't react, "Slanzer." She said silky, a wind surrounded Danielle, and a golden light swirled around her, when her bitbeast showed up it too looked almost real, its golden eyes glared at Tigera.  
  
The two girls looked at the each as they began to circle (ok I'm not good at this fighting scene thing. Just a warning). Dani lunged at Kailana. Kailana held up her sword blocking one of the daggers that was being aimed for her abdomen, and then she blocked the other one going toward her shoulder.  
  
Then Kailana jumped back and went into a defensive stance. Above the girls their bit beasts were having their own battle. Slanzer and Tigera were lunging at each, Tigera knocked Slanzer on to his back and took its claws and swiped them across Slanzer's face.  
  
Dani winched as four scratches suddenly appeared across on Dani's face, one mark running across both cheeks and nose, two across her eyelids and top of her nose, and the last one ran across her eyes brows and part of her forehead. Her blood began to slowly come out, some got into her eyes, but she ignored it.  
  
Danielle ran toward Kailana, Lana jumped to the side just missing the second dagger. Her stomach started to bleed. Luckily the cut wasn't deep, she looked at Dani.  
  
Tyson began to get up, when Ray grabbed his wrist, "No, Tyson you promised that you would stay out of this. She wants a fair fight."  
  
"Dani, don't you remember me, it's Kailana, Lil Tiger Herder. Don't you remember that we're best friends?"  
  
"Heh, I know your name, but it's impossible that I was friends with a traitor." Dani charged at Kailana swiping her daggers. Lana blocked most of them, but some but her arms.  
  
"Dani please you don't have to do this."  
  
Danielle ran up to Kailana, Lana held the dagger's blades back as Dani said; "you WILL die you, TRAITOR!! You left me for dead!" Kailana spun around just in time as Dani aimed her chest.  
  
"I didn't leave you. I tried to save you, but you told me to run. Even though I didn't listen at first." Kailana ducked down as her bit beast came down aiming for her, some hairs fell to the ground.  
  
"What the--." Everyone began.  
  
"The bit beasts are one with their masters, and any others who were injected with Unicad can be hurt by the affected bit beasts." Ozuma explained, "It's hard to explain, but it's true." Everyone looked at Kai who was drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
"Kai, stay with us. Kai?" Hilary shook Kai by the shoulders; he opened his eyes a little.  
  
"The Unicad is not only in his blood, but it's also changing his DNA. Each bottle is made especially for each person they plan on injected it with. The scientists found a way to get some of the bit beasts DNA, so in Unicad there's both bit beast DNA and well a bit of our blood. And as for those without a bit beast the scientists find them one."  
  
"Kut!" Everyone looked back at the fight and saw that Kailana was attacking Dani. "There's only one way to save you and everyone else then. I'm sorry if I hurt you at all... my friend." Kailana put her sword above her head and swiped it down cutting Dani's back as she tried to dodge it.  
  
Dani glared at Kailana, "you little bitch." Dani swung her daggers at Kailana. Above Slanzer charged at Tigera and hit Tigera's right back leg.  
  
"Ahh!" Kailana kneeled just as Dani almost cut Lana's neck. Kailana felt warm blood coming from the wound. But, she didn't have enough time to think, she flipped just as Dani cut her side even more. Kailana landed on her back, her sword fell as she was flipping and was now a few feet away. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes; the pain in her ankle increased.  
  
'Great, this is just great. I think I sprained my ankle.' Kailana heard foot steps, and opened her eyes as she turned over quickly. Dani was next to her bent down, and a dagger in the snow where Lana's head was. Kailana quickly got up just as Danielle used her other dagger to try to stab Kailana again.  
  
Lana looked around where was her sword. When she spotted it she saw that it was by the huge rock. Kailana ducked as Dani tried slashing her. Lana swung her right leg around and hit behind Dani's legs causing her to fall down.  
  
Kailana took advantage of this and ran for her sword. She grabbed it and quickly blocked a dagger that was thrown at her. Dani got up and ran up to Kailana. They went blade to blade; anyone could hear the sound of both blades rubbing against each other.  
  
Dani then thought of what Adrian told her, "Remember this Dani, Kailana has really one weakness when it comes to fighting, especially with a sword. She always leaves an open spot to attack; sometimes she blocks it in time. Here are your orders, her left leg is still healing, when see leaves her leg open attack it..." She watched Kailana's movements, there! There it was Lana had her left leg open for attack. Dani didn't take this for advantage; she ducked at Lana's next move, and dug one of her daggers into Kailana's leg right above her knee.  
  
The pain was unbearable; Kailana gritted her teeth as she fell to her knees. Dani laughed at Kailana. Lana glared at Dani; she took the handle of the dagger and quickly pulled it out. Kailana gasped, and watched warm fresh blood soak her jeans. Kailana took the dagger and threw it back at Dani. It cut her cheek then went into tree above Kai.  
  
The bladers looked at it as Kailana's blood dripped off of it. Kai moved and watched Lana's blood stain the white snow, right next to the spot where the blood was, lie his Dranzer, he took it in his hand and looked at Kailana's and Dani's fight. He just noticed that blood stained the once white snow. Kailana and Dani were once again circling each other.  
  
Until Kailana lunged at Dani, but this time she was slower, although she did manage to deeply cut Dani across the chest. Her blood dripped to the ground.  
  
They clashed, everyone saw as their blades cut each other some deeper than others. Some of the cuts were from their bit beasts that were having a deadly fight above. While they fought, Takuya took out the dagger from the tree and threw it to the ground.  
  
Kailana jumped back, in one hand she held her sword in the other she held the dagger that Takuya had thrown; while Dani and Kailana were fighting she had gotten down and grabbed it.  
  
Her leg was in pain, she had lost a lot of blood. Dani also lost a lot of blood, they were both getting tired.  
  
Then Kailana heard a whistle then pain set in her right arm, her sword dropped to the ground and saw that Dani had thrown the dagger and it went right into her arm. Just like her leg her blood dripped down from it and soaked her sleeve that had slid down her arm.  
  
"Kailana." Kai whispered, and Tyson yelled at the same time. Max and Ray held back Tyson from trying to help Kailana.  
  
Kailana looked at Dani, who was grinning. Once again Kailana took out the dagger. Dani went after Kailana and kicked her in the chest causing her to fall back. When Kailana got back up she saw that only an inch behind her was the end of the cliff and below that was the sharp rocks and icy ocean water. Kailana took a breath and saw her breathe rise up into the freezing air.  
  
Kailana's whole body felt numb, although she could still feel the pain from her wounds.  
  
Then there was a roar and a scream, Tigera was struck by Slanzer. It caused a very deep gash on Kailana's side. Blood dripped down from her gaping wound. She gasped; Dani was given another dagger by Jaq he whispered into her ear. Dani smiled and threw it at Kailana, at the same time Dr. Stormcrow turned off Dani's mind control, her eyes widened as she watched as the dagger hit Kailana's left shoulder.  
  
Everyone gasped as Kailana took two steps back and fell over the cliff into the ocean.  
  
"NO, KAILANA!!!!!" Kai yelled as he used his last bit of energy to run to the cliff as Kailana fell, and at the same time his beyblade glowed red. He looked down at the rocks; Kailana's blood stained the biggest and sharpest rock. At the same time Tigera fell over and disappeared.  
  
__________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~______________________________  
  
Umm.. Umm.. Umm..... Review....... *walks away slowly*  
  
Kai: ......  
  
P.S. sorry for spelling mistakes!!!! 


	10. Don't Leave Me I Love You

*looks around* I hope none of you kill me because of what I had done; to one of your favorite characters (I hope u guys liked Kailana). *mob comes* O.o I'M SORRY!!!! *RUNS*  
  
Here's the next chapter there's one more after this one, maybe depends on how I feel. Oh I'm super sorry about spelling mistakes, I type fast.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own beyblade. I MUST find a way to trick the owners into letting me buy it hmm..... *beyblade owner's lawyers come* ALRIGHT I WON'T BUY IT GEEZ!!!!!  
  
Name: Geo  
Age:25  
Hair: black  
Eyes: gray  
Heritage: American  
  
____________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________________  
  
Memories of the Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 9: "Don't leave me, I love you!"  
  
Everyone was in a dark cell in the basement of the lab; it was a large cell, so the bladebreakers, saint shields, and Dani were all inside. The other children like Kai looked off into the lost horizon, after they heard that Kailana had died they went silent. Kai looked at the cement floor, 'Why, of all people. why Kailana.' He thought. 'She didn't deserve to die.'  
  
Tyson was in a corner to the right of Kai, silently crying. His tears dripped down and splashed onto his pants.  
  
"Oh, Tyson I'm so sorry." Hilary said as she kneeled next to Tyson, she hugged him but Tyson didn't react he just sat there.  
  
Dani lied down on the bed that was against one of the dingy, gray walls, while Ray helped her with her wounds. They were all silent until Dani said quietly, "I-I'm sorry, Tyson."  
  
"Don't apologize! It's not going to bring my sister BACK!" yelled Tyson, he began to get up, "I lost her once, and now I will never see her again, because of you!"  
  
Dani began to cry, Ray hugged her. "Tyson you should remember that Dani wasn't in control of her actions." Stated Ray, "It wasn't her fault, and Kailana chose to fight."  
  
"So, now it's Kailana's own fault?!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Somewhat, but most of it was Stormcrow's fault." Ray said.  
  
"I can't believe you!" yelled Tyson, he got up and started to walk over to Ray making a fist, "I bet you were against her the entire time!" Dani looked up at Tyson, tears still falling. Tyson was about punch Ray, when he felt someone grab his arm.  
  
He looked over and saw that Kai had stumbled over, grabbed his arm, and now was looking at Tyson straight in the eyes. Tyson noted that Kai's once gray eyes were light, and full of pain and sorrow.  
  
"Ty-Tyson, ca-calm dow-down now. Wha-what happened, ha-happened." He stuttered, Kai gasped, as a serge of pain shot though his entire body, he fell to the ground.  
  
"Kai!" everyone yelled, Hilary rushed to Kai and turned him over. He made a cry, from another serge of pain.  
  
"Kai?" Hilary shook Kai softly, he opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Kai got up slowly and stumbled back to the dark corner. He just sat there and watched as the others tried to think of something to say. Then two sets of foot-steps could be heard outside the cell in the long hallway.  
  
Ozuma looked down the hall, then got up and walked to the farthest wall. The man stopped in the front of their cell, it was Dr. Stormcrow and Adrian. Dr. Stormcrow grinned at the bladers, but Adrian's expression could not be seen since he stood in the shadows.  
  
"What are you grinning at you murderer!" Tyson yelled, he started charging and Dr. Stormcrow but Dunga held him back.  
  
"Why are you blaming me, I'm not the one that fought her." Dr. Stormcrow slithered, he looked at Dani.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU SET ME UP!" Dani yelled as she got up, but sat back down as she felt a pain on her side.  
  
"I see that Kailana left a nice present for you, don't look now, but your still bleeding." Adrian said. Danielle looked at her side where Lana had cut her, he was right her blood had soaked the side of her shirt, and some had gotten onto Ray's white shirt while he was hugging her.  
  
"Now, for the reason we're down here." Everyone looked at Dr. Stormcrow, "Kailana had lost her battle, and now it's time to fulfill the deal. You're all mine now, and I can do what I wish with you." Everyone gulped. "Adrian, Takuya, Geo, get the three I told you about."  
  
"Yes sir." The two others appeared from around the corner, while Adrian unlocked the cell. Dr. Stormcrow stepped to the side, as Adrian, Takuya, and Geo went in. Everyone held themselves back as Adrian grabbed Kai the arm and dragged him out of the cell, then Takuya took Ozuma by the collar and walked out, and Geo put Tyson's arms behind his back and forced him out of the cell.  
  
As soon as they got out Dr. Stormcrow closed and locked the cell's door, and walked away, leaving the others feeling hopeless.  
  
Dunga then suddenly hit the wall, causing it to get a dent. "DAMN! Now what should we do?!" he yelled.  
  
Dani got up slowly with the help of Ray, "WE don't do anything." She said quietly as she settled against the cell bars. Ray stood a few feet away, "There is no hope left for us."  
  
"There is always hope." Ray said looking at Driger.  
  
"Then what do you suppose, there is no way out of this cell." Dani said.  
  
"I agree with Danielle, I checked the bars they're made of a metal alloy (a/n don't you just love chemistry *rolls eyes*), not even a beyblade can break through it." Kenny explained, he had been sitting against the end of the bed. The entire time in deep thought, and when he saw the others being taken away he finally realized there was nothing he could do now (a/n Kenny still has Dizzi).  
  
___~~~___  
  
Adrian took Kai into a dim-lighted room. Kai was then taken to the center of the room; Adrian tied his ankles together, and then handcuffed him. Then he was lifted off the ground so he just hung there. Adrian left the room, and when he closed the door the light disappeared completely.  
  
Kai breathed deeply and felt some pressure in his chest. He just closed his eyes, and as soon as he did the vision of Kailana's fight flashed in front of him.  
  
A tear hit the floor, "I-I'm sorry Kailana, I should've saved you." He cried out. Then he heard a scream.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Ozuma had his hands tied around a column. They had taken off his shirt and they were now repeatedly whipping him. "AH!" The whip slapped his back making a cracking sound as his rib cracked.  
  
The whip hit his back, but this time it mostly hit his spine. He cried out so loud the white, lit up room echoed. His blood started to drip down his back, as they continued to whip him. This was almost how it was when he was a small, fragile child. The images of his past came to mind, the ones he has been trying hard to forget.  
  
One of the images was of the one time that he was whipped in front of everyone. They were in a warehouse in North China Sea. Everyone was horrified to watch him get whipped. Ozuma had tried to escape the ware house, he almost made it but Takuya caught him. He was the weakest of all the children, then Kailana snuck to the front and her jade eyes widened. She ran to where he was being whipped and the next time the whip went down it hit Kailana. She had ran up to Ozuma and hugged his shaking bleeding body to protect him.  
  
"What the? Kailana go this is not your whipping."  
  
"No, I won't move." She looked up at the guard, "Can't you see he's weak and very ill. He'll die if you keep whipping him! Please let him go, send him back home. Then give me his punishment." The guard looked at Dr. Stormcrow who nodded. Takuya took Ozuma away; as he did the other guard began to whip Kailana. But, unlike him the most she did was gasp. That day was the last he saw of her as a child.  
  
"Ah!" Ozuma once again cried out. He felt more fresh warm blood dripped down from his back. He heard a drop of blood hit the ground. Then they suddenly untied his hands, then tied them up again. Takuya then threw him to the ground and started kicking and whipping him.  
  
"Remember Boy that you can never escape from your past!" Takuya yelled at the pain filled Ozuma.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Tyson was taken into a lab bigger than the others, but smaller than the one where they all started out in. There was white tiling, and gray walls. On one wall was a computer, and a headset almost like the ones they use in virtual reality. There was also a stairway leading to even more labs, and another way to the entrance.  
  
'What do they plan to do to me?' thought Tyson. Geo tied up Tyson's hands and sat him down in a chair. As he did Dr. Stormcrow came and told Geo to do something. He left the room. Leaving Tyson alone, with Dr. R. Stormcrow.  
  
Tyson glared at Stormcrow, the scientist just laughed at him, "Tyson what is with the look. You can't do anything to stop me now." Tyson heard a scream from Ozuma, and then a cry from Kai. Tyson's eyes widened hearing his friends getting hurt, or tortured.  
  
"Ah yes, the sound of pain, I enjoy the sound of it."  
  
"You're sick." Tyson said.  
  
"Ha, that's only a quarter of it boyo." Tyson heard another cry from his friends. He shut his eyes hoping it would stop.  
  
"Want to know what's going on to them Tyson Granger?" Tyson looked at Richard Stormcrow. "Ozuma is 'renewing' his memories, and Kai is being 'introduced' to more of the Unicad, the undated, fast acting one. It's very painful." The cry of Kai got louder, there was an even louder scream from Ozuma. "And as for you Mr. Granger," Dr. Stormcrow picked up the headset, "I hope you'll have fun experiencing your past again." Tyson's eyes widened.  
  
___~~~___  
  
The others winched as they heard the screams from Ozuma. Then a minute later, a loud cry from Kai.  
  
Dani shut her eyes letting her sadness come through. Hilary sat on the bed, waiting for Tyson's scream.  
  
Then Geo came, and opened the cell door, "Come." Everyone looked at each other with fear, "Now."  
  
The group slowly walked out they all looked at the ground. Dani almost fell, but Ray caught her and had her put her arm around his back and lean against him as they walked.  
  
As they walked down the darkened hall, they stopped at a metal door where they heard a cry from someone. They knew it was Kai, Geo knocked on the door. Adrian slipped out from the pit-black room.  
  
"Get the boy, Dr. Stormcrow wants him in the same room as the Granger kid." Adrian nodded and went back into the room just as Kai made a scream of pure pain.  
  
Then the grouped walked on until they got to another door, there Geo told Takuya the same thing and went back into the room which had light. As they walked down the hall they heard Ozuma make a faint cry.  
  
Soon they got to another door (a/n lots of doors O.o), they went into this one. Inside they saw Tyson struggling with two guards (a/n and lots of guards O.o). Dr. Stormcrow was calmly walking over to Tyson with the headset in his hands.  
  
"Don't come near me you bastard!" yelled Tyson, he struggled with the guards who had a strong grip on Tyson's wrists. Tyson went down and twisted his self out of their grip and started running to a door opposite of the others.  
  
One of the guards tackled him down. "NO!" yelled Tyson as the guard made him kneel. The others had been herded into a censored area. Where if they tried to past the sensors, they would be zapped. Dr. Stormcrow walked up to Tyson.  
  
"Keep him still." Stormcrow told the guard.  
  
"NOOO!" Tyson yelled as Dr. Stormcrow put on the headset. As soon as Dr. Stormcrow pressed some buttons Tyson screamed and seemed to go lymph. The guard then tied Tyson to a chair. Hilary wanted to cry out to Tyson, but she was too scared to.  
  
Then they heard one of the doors open. Everyone looked up and saw Ozuma being dragged in by Takuya and another guard. Dr. Stormcrow walked up to them and lifted up Ozuma's chin. His face had cuts all over it, his eyes were slightly open but now much, it showed he was somewhat still conscious. Stormcrow grinned told the others to tie him the column by the others. As Ozuma was being dragged to the column everyone saw that Ozuma's blood trailed behind him. When they left Ozuma tied to the column, the others saw Ozuma's body go lymph and he laid his head against the column, his head faced the bladers.  
  
Ozuma looked at the group and saw the fear in their faces. He opened his mouth as if to talk, but shut it feeling a sick pain in his back. The door then once again opened up, but this time Adrian came in with Kai slung over his shoulder. Kai was unconscious, his hands were tied, and his skin was almost ghost white.  
  
"Put him by the others." Dr. Stormcrow typing a program on the computer. Adrian sat Kai leaning him against the wall next to the censored area where everyone else was. Kai cried out in his deep sleep from more pain, he then began to have a coughing fit. He coughed up some of his own blood. It dripped down the side of his mouth, but most of it filled his mouth.  
  
"What happened to him Adrian?" Dr. Stormcrow said seriously.  
  
"I had to break one of his ribs to make him stay still while I gave him the injection. I think I also bruised one of his organs by accident." Dr. Stormcrow just shook his head, "Put him in with the others." Adrian did as he was told. He turned off the censors then took Kai and lied him down in the area, then turned the censors back on. The bladebreakers and Danielle rushed to Kai. Hilary laid his head on her lap, Kai cried from another shock of pain and coughed up more blood.  
  
"Chief, he has more blood in his mouth than in the rest of his body." Dizzi said quickly.  
  
"That isn't good what are we going to do?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kenny said frustrated.  
  
"No!" Everyone looked up seeing Tyson struggling again. Stormcrow had turned on the headset (a/n ok I'm going to explain what the headset thingy is. Ok, there is like this thing inside that can go into a person's mind, and sorta 'read' it's memories then 'play' it to the person). Dr. Stormcrow had programmed the headset to 'replay' Tyson's worst memory, the night that Kailana was taken, except this time it was like he was in virtual reality, all he do his stand there watching everything not being able to help. Tyson couldn't stand it when Adrian, Takuya and Geo first came in and knocked out his father and grandfather. He tried punching Adrian but his hand just went right through him. He ran after the group as they went after his mother. He just got there when they shot his mother. "No, Mother!" he yelled, everyone in reality heard him yell it. Tears started to go down his cheeks. He could only cry and watch as they took threw him against the wall, and took Kailana away from him the third time. But, that wasn't the end of his nightmare, the memories reached into six months later when he visited his mother's grave for the first time. It was there that his father told him something that ruined their relationship forever. [[Tyson I want you to do something. I want you to forget the Kailana's kidnapping. I just want you to forget Kailana completely, because I'm going to try to myself.]] The young Tyson couldn't stand hearing his father say that, and still couldn't stand to think how his own father wanted to forget about his only daughter. Tyson cried even more as he watched the moments in his life that he couldn't do anything about it. All the way to when Kailana fell over the cliff. "It's all MY fault." Tyson whispered as the memories repeated themselves. "It's all My fault." He kept repeating in a low whisper.  
  
Dr. Stormcrow smiled as he saw that Tyson was mumbling something. He turned off the program but Tyson still saw the images in his head. Then Stormcrow took off the headset, Tyson's eyes were pale and distant, he was lost in his ocean of memories.  
  
"Tyson." Hilary whispered. Dr. Stormcrow laughed, everyone looked at him with a death glare. He stopped laughing and looked at the bladers.  
  
"Don't like how your friend is now? The poor guy lost in his mind." Stormcrow then walked to Ozuma who tried to move but couldn't without a serge of pain going through his body. "As soon as we're done with Ozuma here, he won't be able to move his body at all, and as for your friend Kai. He'll become one of my best bladers, of course after I put him under my control."  
  
"You damn bastard!" Ray yelled he tried to run and punch Dr. Stormcrow, but he got zapped by the censors, he fell to the ground landing on his ass. He spat out gasped and spat out some blood. He touched his blood then looked at his hand.  
  
"Wasn't that shocking?" Dr. Stormcrow grinned. Dani crawled over to Ray. Dr. Stormcrow smiled, "But, first I need to start with you." He smiled as a solid glass walls surrounded Danielle and Ray. Dani looked around panicky, Ray pressed his hands against the glass. Ray said something but no one could hear.  
  
"It's sound proof and unbreakable glass. So, I can do this...." Stormcrow press a remote that was hidden in his hand. Ray and Dani suddenly covered their ears and they started to scream. "The sound waves I put on is high pitched it not only ruins their hearing, if I leave it on long enough they'll go into a coma." Every hopelessly watched as Ray fell to one knee and Dani bent over still holding their ears and still screaming.  
  
Then there was a sound of wings flapping. Dr. Stormcrow fell to the ground as something red flashed and scratched him. Kai woke up slightly and looked up, "Dra-nzer...." Everyone looked up just as Dranzer crushed Dr. Stormcrow's remote. Inside the glass Ray and Dani let go of their ears, and fell to their knees. Then Dranzer darted down and shattered the glass, while it shattered Ray shielded Dani.  
  
Dranzer landed next to Kai, Kai reached up and actually touched and ruffled Dranzer's feathers weakly. "Dran-zer." Kai said. Stormcrow cursed and got up.  
  
"What the hell! Where did that bitbeast come from? I didn't see it come out of Kai's blade." Then there was sound from upstairs, and some crashing. Takuya came running down the stairs.  
  
"Sir! We have an intruder!" he yelled.  
  
"What!" The glass window above suddenly broke and a scientist fell through. More shattering happened upstairs. Then the door opened with a jerk, and Dranzer lifted up into the air. Kai got up and stumbled over to the column where Ozuma was. Dranzer had given him a key for Ozuma's handcuffs. He unlocked the cuff, Ozuma fell to the ground. Mariam came and got Ozuma up.  
  
Up on the landing of the stairs, a scientist rolled down the stairs. Then purple/silver light shone threw like snakes (a/n have you guys seen Princess Mononoke? Well, if you have try think of the part where those snake like things are around Ashitaka's arm when he is walking toward San's and Lady Eboshi's battle). Kai straightened up against the wall, as a figure walked into the room.  
  
Jaq ran into the room from the door leading to the cells, he gasped, "Kailana, you're supposed to be DEAD!" Jaq's voice echoed in the lab.  
  
Kailana smiled mysteriously, looking down, "I guess you didn't do a good enough job, since I'm still breathing." A guard came up behind Kailana, he tried to push her down, but she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The guard landed on his back on the stairs. "The guards aren't very happy to see me." Kailana walked down the stairs smoothly, not even noticing the dripping blood from her wounds. Kai also noticed that she had the sword from the fight earlier.  
  
"How you fell over the cliff" Dr. Stormcrow exclaimed, as Adrian came in with a sword.  
  
"Fire does not always bring death." Kailana said she glared at Adrian as he gave Jaq the sword. Jaq nodded and walked in front of his father. The glowing Kailana looked around, and then saw Tyson. She walked up to him, and lifted up his chin to see his face, his mind was still stuck in nothingness, and he kept repeating 'it's all my fault.'  
  
"Ty, come back to us. Tyson look at me what happened to us in the past wasn't your fault. It was Stormcrow and his stupid minions. Tyson c'mon look at me like you always do." Tyson just stared off, he didn't even blink. Kailana hugged him understanding how lost he was in memories, "don't worry Ty, I'll get back at them." Kailana untied Tyson, as Ray ran over to Lana; he didn't say anything as she gave him Tyson. Ray quickly went back across the room with everyone else, and sat Tyson against the wall. Kailana looked at everyone, then Kai and Ozuma who sat next to each other. Kai looked at her confused, sad, and exhausted, and then he gritted his teeth as he felt pain where his rib was broken. Ozuma barely had his eyes opened, and Lana could see blood soaking his clothes, but she knew he would be fine; the wounds were only on the surface of his skin. She also noticed that Dranzer was hovering above her in a defense position.  
  
Kailana stepped to the side as Jaq charging toward her with the sword in offense. He turned around quickly and looked at Kailana who was glaring at him. "baka." She cursed, "Don't mess with me."  
  
"You should be dead, but since Danielle didn't finish you. I'll have to!" Jaq charging at Kailana again, as soon as the blade passed her, she stepped behind Jaq and elbowed his back. He fell face first to the ground, dropping his sword as he did. Kailana took Jaq's hair and lifted his head.  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Your-your eyes, they-they're like tiger eyes." Kailana didn't show an expression. The purple snake lights wrapped around Jaq's body and started to squeeze him.  
  
"I told you don't mess with me. I have to time to waste on scum like you." Kailana hissed, Jaq began to gasp for breathe.  
  
"Thoth*." Jaq gasped, black light shown, a black phoenix appeared. It was Jaq's bitbeast! His bitbeast dived down toward Kailana; she ducked as it dove for her. Dranzer came after Thoth, as it went up into the air. As Kailana her grip on Jaq loosened and let him go. He got up, picked up the sword and ran up the stairs quickly. Kailana looked at him and went after Jaq. Everyone followed, as they went after Jaq and Lana Max helped Kai walk, Dunga slung Tyson over his shoulder, and Ray and Joseph helped Ozuma. Outside Dranzer and Thoth fought each other. Kailana and Jaq were blade to blade, Jaq was somehow being weakened by Lana. The snake-like lights once again wrapped around and squeezed him. Above Dranzer was suddenly taken down by Thoth. Dranzer fell to the ground and cried out. Kai let go of Max and weakly ran to his bitbeast.  
  
"Dranzer, are you alright?" Kai asked his bitbeast, it gave out a cry and tried to get up; Kai felt like his knee-cap was cracked, 'I'm beginning to feel what Dranzer is feeling!' Kai yelled in his mind.  
  
Kai looked up just as the lights around Kailana somehow threw Jaq into the lab wall. Thoth charged down at Kailana and hit her finally. The bitbeast went right through Kailana, she gasped as an orb came out of her body, and the glow disappeared. She fell to the ground. As she fell Tyson woke up from his daydream hearing a whistle. He blinked and watched as the orb turned into Tigera! Snow started to fall slowly as Tyson looked at his twin. She lay in the snow, with her blood around her and a dagger in her abdomen.  
  
Jaq had thrown it as she fell; he leaned against the wall laughing with his father. Kai and Tyson got up, Tyson's eyes were glassy. Kai's eyes were full of fire and rage; he walked over to Kailana's sword and picked it up. He looked at its blade, and then glared up at the laughing Dr. Stormcrow.  
  
"Why?" Kai growled. Dr. Stormcrow looked at Kai. "Why do you enjoy hurting others? It's not right, and you hurt so many, those children." Kai pointed up where all the kidnapped children watched the battle below from the roof, "you have ruined their lives, and us you nearly killed Ozuma, almost made Tyson mental, made the others shake in fear, and you decided to make me one of your controlled beybladers. But, it's not going to happen anymore. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ME, MY FRIENDS, THOSE CHILDREN, OR KAILANA HURT ANYMORE!!" Kai yelled, he charged at Dr. Stormcrow with the sword, and cut his chest deeply, Dr. Stormcrow fell to the ground bleeding. Adrian tried to go after Kai, but Kai stabbed him, and Adrian also fell to the ground. Others guards came but Dranzer got up and took care of them.  
  
Everyone looked at all the blood, then at Kai who was walking up to Jaq who was trying to get away. "As for you! I will see you in hell!" Kai slit Jaq's throat, he fell over, but was still breathing. Kai left him alive on purpose. Kai's eyes went back to grey, he looked at what he had done, then at his friends. His eyes were full of sorrow, he then ran to Kailana.  
  
Kai kneeled next to Kailana, she was gasping for life. Kai held Kailana in his arms; he ignored the blood staining his clothes and hands. "Kai- Kailana?"  
  
Kailana opened her eyes slightly, "Oh, Kai." She touched his cheek weakly and smiled.  
  
"Kailana I thought you were dead, for sure." He held Kailana more tightly as she made a small cry of pain.  
  
"Dra-Dranzer saved me, as I feel over the cliff. He-he caught me." Kai looked at Dranzer as he went back into Kai's fallen beyblade, which was next to him, and Tigera went into Kailana's blade which was in her back pocket. He felt more blood coming up his throat, but he just swallowed it (a/n don't you just HATE author notes, I mean they just interrupt the whole story when it's getting good. Like this one time *angry mob comes* O.O *runs*).  
  
"Kailana you won, you beat Jaq. And Dranzer and I took care of Dr. Stormcrow and most of the guards. Now we can g-go home."  
  
Kailana smiled at Kai very weakly, "Oh, Kai how I-I'll miss home."  
  
Kai looked at Kailana oddly, "Don't talk like that you'll be ok." Kailana shook her as her eyes began to close.  
  
"I don't think I'll make it now." She gasped from more pain. "Kai, take care of my brother, and the others." Her breathe began to slow. "Take care of Tigera for me. Don't ever let the darkness get to you. Stay as you are. I-I love you so much Kai, more than you can possibly imag-ine."  
  
"No, Kailana don't leave me, I LOVE YOU!!!" Kai cried out, as Kailana took one more breathe then her hand dropped to the now red snow. "No, no, no this isn't real this is just a dream it was to be!" Kai cried out as he hugged Kailana. But, it wasn't and Kai knew it. Everyone started to cry as the snow fell from the grey sky.  
  
Kai held Kailana close to his chest and kissed her forehead. Tyson fell to his knees, and broke down completely. Now he lost his mother and his twin for life.  
  
Everyone watched as Kai put away his beyblade, and then got up holding Lana in his arms. Her right arm dangled lymph, as he looked down at his love's face. As he did dozens of harbor police came rushing to them from the woods.  
  
____________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________________  
  
Thoth- God of the Moon in Egyptian Mythology. In Egyptian horoscope he is April 1 to 9, and November 8 to 17.  
  
I see blood O.O *riots comes after* *cries* leave me alone. I killed people. SO! *riot takes out swords* O.o REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The End' epilogue

This Chappy is more like the 'end credits' or song fic/epilogue. So, umm don't kill me about what I did to you-know-who in the last chapter. Well umm... Here....  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN BEYBLADE *cries* and I do not own the song in this chap. ___________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________  
  
Memories of the Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 10 'THE END'/epilogue  
  
Note: The song in this chap is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. I got the lyrics from lyricsdomain.com. [[ ]] this means that is the lyrics  
  
_________________________~~~~~~~~~~______________~~~~~~~~~____________  
  
Its late spring and a pair of cherry blossoms float slowly down to a grave freshly cleared with roses next to it.  
  
[[I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears]]  
  
Down a street a little girl with long black hair and a little boy with light black hair run toward the park where the spring festival is going on. The little yells to the boy to hurry up.  
  
[[And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave]]  
  
The two who are brother and sister enter the crowd filled park. Some girls and boys are wearing kimonos.  
  
[['Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone]]  
  
The little boy runs into a teenager, and falls. The teen helps the kid up and sends him along. A view of the teenage boy turns out to be Kai, with a wrapped up hand.  
  
[[These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase]]  
  
Kai stands up straight; he is standing next to Tyson, who is holding Hilary's hand.  
  
[[When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me]]  
  
Kai makes a small smile at the now new couple. Tyson smiles and walks with Hilary toward a larger crowd listening to a band singing.  
  
[[You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts]]  
  
Kai follows quietly; he is wearing his regular clothes. While Tyson and Hilary, are wearing kimonos.  
  
[[My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me]]  
  
Ray sees Kai, and catches up with him. They high-five and walk toward the concert. As they do Kai thinks of the snowy day on the island.  
  
[[These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase]]  
  
He thinks of the blood stained snow, and holding Kailana. He didn't let the police take Kailana from his arms, even though he was wounded.  
  
[[When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me]]  
  
Kai remembered them taking away a lot of bodies. They put Jaq on a stretcher and carried him off into the woods. He would serve 15 years in prison.  
  
[[I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along]]  
  
Kai walked past the crowd to the stage and looked up at the lead singer. She had a mini purple skirt on, a purple belly top on. Her bra strips had slid down her arms. Her hair was shoulder length, midnight blue and black streaks. Kai smiled.  
  
[[When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me]]  
  
Kailana smiled back as she finished 'My Immortal'. Everyone cheered, no one more than the bladebreakers and saint shields. She looked over the crowd and saw the newly weds Kouji Sr. and Jasmine. Jasmine touched her stomach gently, and smiled happily at Kailana. Lana with the help of Kai, get off stage. As they walked hand in out of the crowd every congratulated her band on the new CD. Kailana said thank you. Then finally, Kai and Kailana got out of the crowd. They walked to the beach. Kai held Kailana close, and stroked Lana's short, soft hair. They smile at each other and kiss. Ray, Max, Kenny, Tyson, and Hilary smile as they watch. Tyson and Hilary look at each other and gave each other a quick kiss. Above two butterflies fly off into the horizon.  
  
__________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~_______________________________  
  
That's it the end. Happy Ending ^^. Review.  
  
Oh yea I wanted to ask if I should do another story with Kailana in it. 


End file.
